Teen Wolf Alternate Universe Season 4
by WolfJosh
Summary: After dealing with most of their illusions, Scott and his friends still struggle with their fears and must close their door in their mind. For now, they feel they have a break after defeating - We don't own Teen Wolf, nor do we work for MTV. All rights belong to them.
1. Episode 1 - Holidazed

Episode Name: Holidazed

Summary: With Christmas here, the McCall family is hosting a Christmas dinner for the gang to celebrate Christmas and the defeat of Maverick. But, more supernatural things occur, when Isaac and Joshua get attacked in the woods by unknown people and Derek gets an unexpected visit from his past.

_We open up to it being day outside, and the screen focuses outside on the McCall residence, before ultimately going inside. We see Isaac, Scott, and Melissa. They are all in winter clothing, and Scott is on a small step ladder, as he finishes putting the lights up on the Christmas tree. Scott puts away the step ladder in a closet, and they all look to each other, Melissa returning to the kitchen after._

Melissa: "I love this time of the year. Always happy, fun, and it's so nice to see people smile." _(Smiles at the boys)_

Scott: "Yeah. It feels good for it not to be just the two of us this year, Mom."

Isaac: "Well, I'm glad to have made it worth it…"

Melissa: _(In the kitchen at this point, cooking) _"It's very important to spend these holidays with family boys, and important friends. This is our first real get together since the Kitsune stuff."

Isaac: "Yeah, that's right…it is. I can't believe it, really."

Scott: "Yeah, well, believe it…Mom, we're exchanging gifts after dinner, as usual, right?"

Melissa: "Yes. You know the rules; eat first, then gifts."

Isaac: "Wait a minute…gifts?"

Scott: "Yeah, dude, you know, as in Christmas presents."

Isaac: "…I thought Santa gave those?"

_(Melissa and Scott look at each other dumbfounded)_

Melissa: "Isaac…honey…Santa isn't real…we buy gifts for others…why would you think…?"

Isaac: "Well, my gifts always said from Santa and Dad…he…said he'd tell Santa…" _(Looks sad)_

Melissa: "…It's alright….listen, I'll talk and tell you all about real Christmas…my you have a lot to learn…"

_(Scene fades out and the next scene opens up with a Black 2013 Scion FR-S parking outside of a building. Getting out of the car, we see it is Cora, and she goes inside, and runs up the stairs. She opens the door, and Derek is seen there at the window sill. Cora appears a bit sad)_

Cora: "I don't know why you did this, Derek! It doesn't make any sense to me…"

Derek: "It doesn't have to make sense. I just want you to be safe, ok? Wanna hear some good news?"

Cora: "It better not be that you're dating Stiles…"

Derek: "Uh…what? Me and Stiles? Nah, I just promised the Sheriff I'd keep an eye out for him."

Cora: "Good…then what is it?"

Derek: "I enrolled you in High School. I want you to have a normal life, more than I've had. It's the least I could do."

Cora: "WHAT?! DEREK! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I CAN HARDLY STAND THEM! WHY!"

Derek: "You were gone for most of your life! You still can have a normal life, being a werewolf isn't the only way! You can't forget that!"

Cora: "I can take care of myself. I don't need high school to have a normal life!"

_(She suddenly bolts out and slams the door behind her. She is seen back towards her car, entering it, and driving off again)_

_(Scene then shifts over to the Stilinski house, where we see it is decorated on the inside with Christmas ornaments. They are seen in the living room, Sheriff is on the couch dressed up nicely, Stiles approaches him)_

Stiles: "Are we going over to Scott's tonight?"

Sheriff: "We?"

Stiles: "Yes! We! As in you and me!"

Sheriff: "I don't think Scott will be hom-"

Stiles: "Oh Scott will be home, I know that already. He's probably watching The Walking Dead."

Sheriff: "The Walking Dead? Is that…about….zombies?"

Stiles: "No. It's about old people."

Sheriff: "Stiles."

Stiles: "What?"

Sheriff: "Yes. I'm going over to the McCall's to help Melissa cook. I'm sure you could do something useful there as well, like help Scott and Isaac set up the Christmas tree and get everything ready for Santa."

Stiles: "Santa? Really Dad? How old do you think I am?"

Sheriff: "Oh, will you just go with it, come on, go get ready."

_(Stiles walks away, makes a little 'yes' sound, and is seen happily going upstairs, assumingly to go get ready)_

_(The scene then shifts over to the Argent apartment where we see Allison, Lydia, with Chris there. They appear to have some things set up as well, including wreaths. We see presents on the table, Chris looking at them)_

Chris: "You know, Christmas used to be really important…one real day off we had."

Allison: "Yeah, I noticed, everyone was around usually…"

Chris: "We all took the days off to be together, as a family, and be normal."

Lydia: "So you aren't normal now? I mean, come on, Mr. Argent."

Chris: "Well….yes, I guess you're right."

Allison: "So let's act more like that. Like when I was in the dark about everything."

Lydia: "Oh! That means we can go shopping to the mall, then!"

Chris: "Hahahahaha. Ok. On another note, though. About the code, it's time we take things more seriously, especially since with what happened recently. Lydia, until you get a grip on your power, I'm going to show you some basic hunting things."

Allison: "But, Dad!"

Lydia: "Really?"

Chris: "Incase anything happens, no buts. If I didn't show the Sheriff, I think we wouldn't be here…if I didn't teach him how to hunt, we wouldn't be here. Who knows…You want to be a part of this world, you do it by my rules."

_(The girls reluctantly sigh, but then look at two dresses in the closet and go there, comparing them. Chris just smirks to them and shakes his head) _

_(The scene goes over to the animal clinic, Joshua is there, with Deaton and Morrell, Joshua is entering)_

Deaton: "Happy Holidays, Josh."

Joshua: "Happy Holidays, sir. I hope you don't mind me being with you guys, since we have similar backgrounds."

Deaton: "Not at all."

Morrell: "I see you're off duty."

Joshua: "Yes, well, the Sheriff was kind enough to give it off to me, said for me to 'enjoy' some family time. Kind of hard, when they're dead."

Deaton: "I see…well, you're more than welcome to be here."

Joshua: "But, there is something bothering me."

Morrell: "Hmm?"

Joshua: "How long do Nemeton's typically stay charged?"

Deaton: "Well, normally anywhere from 6 months to a year, if more rituals and sacrifices aren't given to it."

Joshua: "Will it still grow? I noticed the one here is growing again back to the great tree."

Morrell: "It's like normal trees, but why so interested?"

Joshua: "Those surrogate sacrifices….they were obviously different and there were three of them. It's going to take a while…"

Deaton: "…Maybe…Maybe not."

Joshua: "Then, after this next week, we need to be more serious about training Stiles and preparing the others. If Argent and the Sheriff didn't show up during the final battle, I am pretty sure they would be dead, me too, probably."

Morrell: "You were losing that badly?"

Joshua: "We put the mountain ash barrier, but Maverick was just so powerful. Even attacking together, with two Alphas, we hardly stood a chance. Stiles needs to learn to be an Emissary, quickly. Scott needs to learn how to be an Alpha quickly. I'm sure there are other abilities Scott can do that we just don't know yet."

Deaton: "Power isn't the only way, Josh."

Joshua: "Sir, I know…but, even if we have just a little more, it will be enough. Yes, like you two, I was taught to play Chess and get Checkmate with strategy, not brute force. Sometimes, a little brute force is necessary."

Deaton: "Okay…but we do this slow, my way."

_(Joshua is seen nodding, and the scene goes to Agent McCall, him going to the McCall House. He is parked, walking up to the doorbell and he rings it. Scott goes to the door, answering, Agent McCall has two presents in hand)_

Scott: "D-Dad..?"

Agent McCall: "Scott. I came to give you and your mother a gift."

Scott: _(Grabs them and then gives them to Isaac) _"Put that on the table will you, Isaac? Thanks Dad….Uhm..."

Agent McCall: "I have a feeling you'll like them. _(Smiles) _Can I come in?"

Stiles: "Well, we're having dinner so…."

_(Stiles and the Sheriff appear behind him, Scott is seen smiling)_

Agent McCall: "Dinner?"

Sheriff: "Yeah, we're having a little get together after everything that has happened. Hope you don't mind."

Agent McCall: "No…n-n-not at all…ok…good night."

_(He leaves and is seen a little upset and drives off, the Sheriff closes the door behind them, Scott and Stiles hug and they sigh in relief)_

Sheriff: "Merry Christmas Scott, I trust you have been good this year, besides all those times I found you guys by crime scenes."

Scott: "Uh…yeah, for the most part."

Stiles: "Yeah, Dad, don't you have some cooking to do?"

Sheriff: "Oh! Right!" _(Runs to the kitchen to help Melissa)_

Stiles: "What was your Dad doing here?"

Isaac: "He dropped off some presents for Scott and Mrs. McCall."

Scott: "Yeah…it was weird…I don't know if they're on speaking terms…"

Stiles: "How about yelling terms?"

_(Scott stares at Stiles)_

Stiles: "What? You know I'm right!"

Scott: "Yeah, I know. Let's get these Christmas decorations up before my mom yells and everyone gets over here."

_(Scene then shifts over to Cora, she is in the woods. We see her walking along the path and we see that Hale House has been completely restored to its former state. We see Peter at the step turned around. Peter turns his head)_

Peter: "Cora…so you are back in town…"

Cora: "Yes, I am…wow…this place was a dump…"

Peter: "Yes, well, someone fixed it. Great place again to set up once more, wouldn't you say?"

Cora: "So, is Derek really with Scott?"

Peter: "Yes, he is, he's an Alpha with Scott."

Cora: "But…why…what happened…"

Peter: "Derek didn't want me to be the Alpha because of what I had done before."

Cora: "I don't blame him for that."

Peter: "All I want is to rebuild our name again, Cora. We could still do that, you know."

_(At that moment a tall man with a business coat on comes over to them, and smirks some)_

Business Man: "She is a beauty, isn't she?"

Cora: "Yeah…who are you? We live here."

Malik: "Oh, so you two must be Hales….I see…I'm Malik, a pleasure. Here's my card. I was the one responsible for rebuilding your home." _(He pulls out from his suit pocket a business card, handing one each to them) _

Peter: _(Stares long at the card then to Malik) _"Have we met before? You look very familiar…"

Malik: "Maybe someone who looks like me."

Peter: "I see…_ (Looks back at the business card) _Are you sure-"(_Suddenly he notices Malik gone, and then he turns around and Cora is gone too. Peter looks confused but agitated, sighing and rolling his eyes mumbling 'Typical')_

_(It's at this moment we hear deer trampling around the ground, birds flying everywhere. The animals appear to be very scared. Images of Scott, Isaac, and Josh are seen, their ears perking up when they hear the cries of the animals. We then see a young well dressed woman by the Nemeton, looking around)_

Young Woman: "Whoa...this must've been a huge tree"

_(Scene fades back in to Scott and Isaac putting their jackets on)_

Scott: "We have to go..."

Stiles: "What happened?"

Isaac: "The animals are going wild."

Sheriff: "Again?!"

Melissa: "Scott, no!"

Scott: "But, Mom, what if something happened, what if it's a dead body?"

Isaac: "Don't worry, I'll go with him, we won't take long."

Stiles: "Like hell you won't!"

Scott: "Stiles just hold down the fort, explain what happened. I'll call you if we're in some kind of danger."

_(At the moment we see Scott receive a text message from Josh. It says meet by the woods, something's going on)_

Scott: "Even Josh is going."

Sheriff: "Alright…if he is going, you will be alright. Don't do anything stupid."

_(They nod and walk out. Scott's Bike was seen revving, and then he takes off. Everyone sighs, but then we hear the doorbell ring and the Argents with Lydia are there. They come with the gifts; they are placed on the table)_

Chris: "Merry Christmas, everyone."

Allison and Lydia: "Merry Christmas"

Allison: "Where's Scott and Isaac?"

Stiles: "Well…y'see, they heard something in the woods…and went to check it out…with Josh…"

Lydia: "They did what?!"

Chris: "You can't be serious."

Allison: "We have to go after them, to bring them back!"

Lydia: "It's Christmas!"

Stiles: "Yeah, well, to them it's like duty calls, y'know?"

Chris: "You guys come with me; we're going to get them back."

_(They all go to leave, the kids with Chris, when suddenly Cora is at the door, Lydia looks over to her as Cora stares at Stiles)_

Stiles: "Cora?! What are you doing here?"

Cora: "I tracked your scent here."

Stiles: "No, I said, what are you doing here..."

Cora: "Can we talk…alone? …Please."

_(Lydia is seen looking at them; she looks a bit concerned, almost a little jealous. Stiles is just there, and we don't see a response)_

_(Back at the woods, Isaac and Scott split up. Scene focuses on Isaac now, as it is evening, he is trying to be cautious, while still hearing the deer noises and birds chirping. Suddenly he is attacked by black figures. 2 of them, while 1 is off, watching. They are having their way with him, even though Isaac is fighting back. Isaac pushes one away, swings at the other, misses, but we see he is putting up at least some of resilient effort. Eventually, they overpower him and just when they are about to strike, Joshua jumps in and help, takes one down with a flying tackle, then sweeps the other off their feet. They fallback, then as the last figure jumps in that was watching, getting hits in on Joshua, punching him and kicking him , before pushing him to a tree. This figure is seen growling in Joshua's face, tan eyes seen as well, and the figure slashes him in the chest, Joshua yells in pain and then kicks it off. The figures disappear, Joshua getting up to get Isaac. Joshua's shirt is ripped, a little bloody and he spits to the side. After recovering, they look to a tree in front of them with a symbol there. The symbol appears to be in a triangle formation, but has about an inch separating the rectangular-like shape. In the middle of the triangular formation is the shape of an actual triangle. The entire symbol is carved into the base of the trunk of a tree.)_

Isaac: "What were those…and what's it mean…"

Joshua: "I…I don't know, Isaac…I really don't…"

_(The scene then shifts over to Derek, he is sitting in his FJ Cruiser in the loft parking lot) _

Derek: "I just want her to have the kinda life I never had….she needs that…she needs me to be her older brother…we're family…"_ (Derek opens the door to get out and starts walking towards the building)_

Young Woman: "Well, well, well….look at you! You've grown up nicely."

Derek: _(Spins around and stares at the young woman)_

Young Woman: "Oh. Don't tell me…you don't remember me? Laura and I used to play Hide and Se—"

Derek: "No…it can't be…I would've smelled you a mile away."

Young Woman: "Oh please. You were never that good at Hide and Seek."

Derek: "Tiana…This is still Hale territory. You're not supposed to be here."

Tiana: "Oh please, Derek. We both know your family is gone. Word spreads quickly when the protector family is…extinct." _(Smiles slyly)_

_(Tiana starts walking closer to Derek and crosses her arms)_

Derek: "That doesn't matter. I'm a Hale, this is my territory. Get Out."

Tiana: "Oh Derek…I love it when you're serious."

Derek: "Get. Out. Of. Beacon. Hills. Now."

Tiana: "And Bossy too! Oh…my…I…don't….know…_ (Puts her arms around Derek's neck) _…I don't think I wanna leave…I've missed you…did you miss me?" _(Cocks her head to the right)_

Derek: "No."

Tiana: "Oh come on…what did Laura used to call you? Oh right…Der…come on Der…I can smell it on you."

_(The scene shifts to Scott, as he is seen around the area with the Nemeton. The young woman is still there, and with Scott looking around, he doesn't see her, and he bumps into her)_

Scott: "Oh my gosh! Are you okay!"

Young Woman: "I…I am fine…watch where you're going…what are you doing here..."

Scott: "Let me help you up…" _(He grabs her by the arm and lifts her up to see her on the base of the Nemeton)_ "I heard the deer and birds…so I...uh…came to check it out." _(When he sits, he suddenly feels weak, pale….)_

Young Woman: "Right! Oh my god, someone else who finally thinks something freaky is going on, I came to check it out, too!"

Scott: "Y-Yea…."

Young Woman: "Way too many animal attacks to be coincidence…right? I'm Belle, by the way."

_(The animals cries begin to effect Scott, he appears dazed, his fangs bore, and in his fugue-like state, he leans in to Belle and then bites her and she is then seen falling off the Nemeton, part of her shirt off and is bleeding, bite marks in her side. He snaps out of his trance, getting up, staring at the Nemeton stump, then at her, and is freaking out with a gasping 'What have I done look' on his face. He grabs her and runs off with her)_

Scott: "Oh no! What do I do now…!"

**-Episode End-**


	2. Episode 2 - Celabrasion

Episode 2: Celabrasion

Summary: _**Scott goes to Derek for help; Lydia holds a New Year's Eve party that causes drama; Peter tries to make amends with Derek with Joshua, with some unexpected results. **_

_(We see Scott racing through the woods at this point, Belle in his arms. He finally makes his way out towards his bike, and he puts his helmet on. He then is able to keep her arms around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist tightly)_

Scott: "Just hang on, Belle! We're going to get help! I'm so sorry!"

_(We see him driving, whipping it, heading off to the direction of Beacon Hills. We are unsure where he is going at this time. We see back to where Isaac and Joshua were, Joshua seems to have stopped bleeding and he is seen sewn up. His shirt is still ripped, and Isaac appears to be fine. He then takes a picture of the symbol on the tree we saw from last episode that looks like a triangle formation, but has about an inch separating the rectangular-like shape. In the middle of the triangular formation is the shape of an actual triangle. He appears to take a picture of it, as the light on his phone flashes)_

Joshua: "SCOTT! WHERE ARE YOU! Come on, Isaac, we have to find him."

_(Joshua is sniffing the air, like only he does, catching a scent. He grabs Isaac and runs outside the woods with him, and we see Chris's red jeep. They brake and stop, getting out, Stiles, Chris, Allison and Lydia in tow)_

Chris: "Where's Scott?"

Stiles: "Wasn't he with you?"

_(Joshua and Isaac look at each other than at the others)_

Allison: "What, what is it?"

Isaac: "We thought you'd have found him."

Joshua: "And we have more bad news…"

Stiles: "Yeah, I see that, what the hell happened to you?"

Lydia: "Oh great! More bad news: Ran into Cora, too."

Joshua: "Cora? What?"

Stiles: "Yeah well…it's like this…."

_(We see a flashback of Stiles and Cora talking earlier before they left to find Scott)_

Cora: "Stiles, what has happened? Is it true, Derek is with Scott?"

Stiles: "Yeah, but why are you asking me?"

Cora: "Because, I don't know the whole story and I heard both Peter's and Derek's. Why is he with him?"

Stiles: "Wait, you can't blame Derek, Cora, a lot happened with that Nogitsune thing….Scott helped Derek defeat Peter to become an Alpha again, he sacrificed part of himself and almost died for him."

Cora: "Almost died…for him?"

Stiles: "Yeah, there was a big thing with blood, and basically Scott became his brother…he had to give up part of his own blood as an Alpha to help Derek become one again."

Cora: "Why?"

Stiles: "Derek wanted to help and the only to do that was to defeat Peter, or else Peter could have killed all of us, too. I gotta go…"

_(We flash back to the present)_

Joshua: "Okay, so she knows what happened now, how is that a problem?"

Lydia: "Well, if she wasn't being so stubborn and immature, we could have been here sooner to help you find Scott!"

_(At that point Stiles looks at Lydia oddly. But then he focuses the conversation back to Joshua)_

Stiles: "So, again, what happened?"

Isaac: "We got attacked, we were right to come here…but they took off. We have to find, Scott."

Joshua: "I'm worried. We have to find him by scent."

Chris: "Alright, everybody in."

_(Everybody gets inside, Joshua takes shotgun, and Chris is driving. We then see the scene shift back to Scott, and he is driving his bike, but parks in an all too familiar location; he is parked in Derek's Loft parking lot. He gets off his bike, taking off his helmet and holds Belle then looks to Derek, shocked)_

Scott: "Whoa…Derek…sorry to interrupt…"

_(Derek looks at Scott and then back to Tiana while Tiana smirks)_

Derek: "Scott…it's not…I mean….uh…" _(Pushes Tiana off)_

Tiana: "Catch you later, Der." _(She winks at Derek before walking away and Derek looks at Scott)_

Scott: "Derek! Derek! Derek! I don't know what to do!"

Derek: "Scott…what did y…_ (Looks at Belle's body in his arms)_ …you bit her?"

**-SCENE ENDS-**

_(The next scene opens up with Derek and Scott inside with Belle laid out on the couch. Derek and Scott are sitting down in chairs, Scott is using his hands to motion everything, and he is clearly upset)_

Scott: "I don't know what happened…we were by the Nemeton and I ran into he-"

Derek: "Scott. Calm down. This isn't the end of the world."

Scott: "Yes, it is! What if she dies?!"

Derek: "She won't die. She's strong. I can hear her heartbeat. If you would just calm down, you'd hear it, too."

Scott: _(He sighs, calms down, taking a deep breath, before sinking into the couch)_ "Derek…I don't know what happened…I ran into her by the Nemeton. Isaac and I had just gone to check out all the crazy animal noises."

Derek: _(Nods, listening still)_

Scott: "I got her up and we sat on the Nemeton and I felt…so dizzy…"

Derek: "Ah…yeah…your instincts were taking over."

Scott: "What? What do you mean?"

Derek: "You're an Alpha. You want a pack. The more Betas you have, the stronger you are as an individual and as a whole. There's this thing that happens new Alphas rise…it's something like an Alpha Signal."

Scott: "You mean like the bat signal from Batman?"

Derek: "I'm being serious, Scott. This isn't a joke. When a new Alpha is born, the power from the spark of this new Alpha spreads like wild fire. It's a power that sends energy to the supernatural, particularly other werewolves. Omegas are particularly drawn to this power, to this new Alpha spark, because it gives the opportunity to join a pack and become stronger."

Scott: "You're telling me this because Omegas might come to me?"

Derek: "It means, if she doesn't accept you as her Alpha, she could go find someone else and we both know Deucalion is out there somewhere."

Scott: "Well...ok…but how do we make sure she's ok?"

Derek: "If she's not bleeding out, she'll be fine."

_(Derek then looks around the loft)_

Derek: "Where did she go?"

Scott: "What do you mean? She was right…"

_(The scene then shifts to where Belle is, she is running, and she is sweaty. We can tell her speed is that of a werewolf's because everything is zipping right past her and it just so happens she doesn't live too far from Derek's loft. She goes upstairs to the bathroom, taking out bandages and a first aid kit. She exits the bathroom, and goes across the hall into her room .We see she has a bed, laptop on her bed, with some posters around and is a pink color. You get that sense she is a bit tomboyish, and we do see she has shots of wolves, a zombie poster from Walking Dead, and a Creeper poster from the game Minecraft. She takes off her shirt, and she is seen with a black bra on and we see that she appears a decent size in the chest area. She looks at the mirror in her room, and we see the bite mark on her side. She is bleeding normally, no indication of any black blood. She bandages herself up, wrapping the bandages and patching them. She then goes on her laptop, and we see mythical creatures as backgrounds. The first thing she goes to is google, and she types in various things of the supernatural; zombies, and she decided she isn't one, after looking up symptoms. She types in vampires, but then remembers a bite would be on the neck, and ultimately looks up Lycanthropy. She sees a picture of the bite, and then compares it to her own)_

Belle: "I knew I wasn't crazy…they were talking about wolves, weren't they? This is awesome…" _(She whispers to herself) _

**-END SCENE-**

_(Scene opens up with Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Isaac, and Joshua going up to find Derek and Scott. They arrive, door is already opening. Everybody looks at them oddly)_

Stiles: "Dude, what are you doing here? You were supposed to be at the woods."

Isaac: "Yeah, we split up, remember?"

Allison: "You look terrible…"

Joshua: "What the hell happened? Isaac and I were attacked."

Scott: "You two were attacked?!"

Lydia: "Scott, never mind that, what happened? You look so gloomy."

Derek: "He bit someone."

Stiles: "You did WHAT?!" _(At Scott)_

Allison: "This is true?!" _(At Joshua)_

Isaac: "Who?!" _(At Scott)_

Scott: "This…this girl…I was dizzy…at the Nemeton…"

Stiles: "Scott! What have I told you about stumpy! STAY AWAY."

Joshua: "Relax, it's not that serious."

Scott: "It is! Because, even if it was an accident, she was an innocent…dragged into this mess…"

Joshua: "Would have been worse if your bite killed her. Derek, will she make it?"

Derek: "Looks like it. But, she took off."

Joshua: "We'll worry about that later. About the attack; they were after Isaac, I tried to intervene, was able to shake off two of them…but the third…did this to me." _(Points to his shirt and wounds)_

Scott: "How strong?"

Isaac: "Strong enough that I feel like I have like 20 bones broken."

Stiles: "Oh come on…you'd be on the ground…"

Isaac: "Would you like me to show you what they did?"

Stiles: "I'll pass thanks…"

Joshua: "They left this." _(Pulls out his phone, showing everyone the symbol on the tree, Derek particularly stares at it then walks away)_

Scott: "Derek?"

Stiles: "You've seen this before."

Derek: "No, just looks familiar. We'll talk about this another time…I'd like to get some sleep."

_(Joshua is then staring at him, and we see the scene fade out)_

**-SCENE END-**

_(We see the scene open up and we see that it is afternoon, Lydia is downstairs, and she is seen with Allison and her mother. We see that we have decorations around the house, some which state on banners 'HAPPY NEW YEAR 2012!'. The decorations are gray and black, New Year's colors; we even see hats, and party trays, with a bowl of punch in the middle, reminiscent of Party Guessed)_

Ms. Martin: "Now, remember, dear. I'll allow this party; your father and I will be out tonight. But, do not trash the place…and don't drink too much."

Lydia: "Ugh, mother, what do you think we are?"

Allison: "So, who's coming?"

Lydia: "Maybe half the high school, don't worry though, no one over 18 is allowed."

Allison: "Oh really?"

Lydia: "Don't want them to ruin the vibe. It is our night, and with adults, they will try to supervise."

Allison: "Point proven…haha. So, I'm sleeping over, then?"

Lydia: "Yeah, of course. Isaac isn't though."

Allison: "Then no guy is sleeping over for you, too."

Lydia: "…Fair enough."

**-SCENE END-**

_(We see Belle in her room, she has seemingly looked a lot better, her hair is down and we see the effects of the bite have made her look more slicker, defined. She is in a tanktop, dress shirt and jeans. She receives a text from someone named 'Sam'. It says 'U coming 2 Lydia's party?' At this point, we see Belle staring at it, and she blushes a little bit. The blush causes her unknowingly to grow her claws, barely)_

Belle: "Of course, I am….and with my new power, and great new looks, Lydia will have to notice me…someone has to." _(She pauses for a moment, and then her cell phone goes off again. It's from Sam again. It says 'You will be the bell of the ball honey, this is your time to show them who you are inside'. She smiles, but then gasps)_

Belle: "What am I gonna wear?!"

_(She paces around the room, before going through her closet to find something)_

Belle: "What would catch Lydia's attention? Ugh, I have to look perfect!"

_(The scene shifts over to Derek's Loft, Derek is staring at the window, and we hear footsteps. Derek turns an eye and we see Peter there out of there corner of his eyes) _

Derek: "And what do you want?"

Peter: "Visiting my favorite nephew; you know, I was only doing what I thought was best."

Derek: "And you were going to kill me."

Peter: "Because you're so stubborn."

Derek: "Whatever…"

Peter: "You know our old house was finally rebuilt."

_(Derek turns to look at him)_

Peter: "Yeah, a businessman was kind of to restore it. You're also the only Hale "Alpha" alive. Wolf Moon is coming, Derek."

Derek: "Our family is dead, in case you haven't noticed. That was something we always did with our family."

Peter: "Cora's still alive. Scott is with you now, and he has Isaac, and Joshua. That's 4! Plus you and I is 6. We have enough. Its tradition and a way to get the Hales back on track."

Derek: "...So, when is the full moon?"

Peter: "A few weeks. It'll be just like old times, we can all go there. It doesn't have to be all night, but it is the first full moon in a year, you know this. We can celebrate, and the celebration will increase all our bonds and our strength."

Joshua: "Wolf Moon is real?" _(He walks in on them and Peter and Derek look at him)_

**-END SCENE-**

_(The next scene is over at Lydia's house, we see tons of guests, and we hear the doorbell ring. Scott, Isaac, Cora and Belle are in line. Many people come in and the gang finally arrives. Stiles immediately walks around, distributing hats and Scott, Isaac go away, then Belle and Cora are around. Lydia gives those two an odd stare) _

Lydia: "Cora…you're here?"

Cora: ".Yeah, problem?"

Lydia: "N-no….and you….aren't you Sam's friend, Belle?"

Belle: "Yeah…you remembered my name….thanks…" _(She walks by, and goes to the punch area)_

Lydia: _(Blinks a few times, but then we see a 2012 red Ferrari 599GTO pull up on the curve, catching everyone's attention as it streaks. Out comes two young teenagers, a female, and a male. The female is in a flowing dress, while the young man is in a sweater vest, and khakis. They come out, walking to Lydia)_

Lydia: "…Nice car…and you are?"

Young Man: "Hunter…and my sister Cassie. We've just invited ourselves."

_(They walk through, and Lydia appears to be impressed with them and lets them in. Everyone takes notice, including the gang. They walk in, walking around. We see Cassie go to a corner, with Scott there already and Hunter follows her. Scott looks over and does a little smile indicating he finds her attractive)_

Scott: "Hey…" _(He says, while Stiles walks up to them, handing them some party hats) _

Cassie: "Hi..." _(She says, appearing shy, and we see Hunter watching them, arms crossed in a corner)_

** -END SCENE-**

_(We go back to Derek's Loft, and we see Joshua has made himself comfortable on the couch with Derek and Peter by the stairs) _

Joshua: "So yeah, Wolf Moon. I heard it was just a rumor."

Peter: "No, it's very real. We get our bond as a pack strengthened and our power grows."

Joshua: "This has happened before?"

Derek: "We used to do it often, but since the fire it hasn't been done."

Peter: "And with the house restored, I thought it would be a good idea…a good way to start the New Year…"

Derek: "Also to suggest on a way to bring the Hales back to rebuilding…"

Joshua: "Just like the house…makes sense, especially with a new threat."

_(Peter looks over to Joshua then to Derek at this point)_

Joshua: "You know something about the attack in the woods. Who was that girl?"

Peter: "Another girl, Derek? And you say I attract trouble."

Derek: "Well, she was-"

_(We see the alarm then go off in Derek's Loft, and then the guys look at it. They then look at the door, and we see Tiana, this time not alone. She is seen with an older male, arms crossed)_

Derek: "Tiana…."

Tiana: "Derek….you remember Jaden, right?"

Joshua: _(Gets up, eyes narrow) _"You…you were the one in the woods from the other night."

Peter: "Hmm, interesting turn of events…"

_(And with that said, a female appears behind Tiana and Jaden who Peter just stares at, wide eyed)_

**-END SCENE-**

_(We see that Stiles has finally calmed down, he is with Danny, and Allison is with Isaac. Scott is trying to talk to Cassie, with Lydia also with Danny and Stiles, Cora is off alone¸ Belle is there, too)_

Danny: "Good party…but I wish Ethan was here…"

Stiles: "Yeah, well…all things happen for a reason..."

Danny: "Stiles, how long has this stuff been going on?"

Stiles: "Oh you know, Danny..."

Danny: "Stiles."

Stiles: "Well, about a year now..."

Danny: "This entire time?"

Stiles: _(Pats Danny's back) _"You know, it's hard to believe, but a lot of stuff makes sense now."

Lydia: "Stiles."

_(Stiles turns around and nearly spills his drink)_

Stiles: "Yeah?"

_(Cora stares at them now for a minute, as does Belle. Lydia leans in to kiss Stiles, and she does. Cora turns, lets out a disgusting look and Belle as well. Cassie and Scott are leaning closer; Hunter looks to be getting ready to attack. Allison and Isaac end up kissing, with Danny smirking at the Stydia kiss, because he was front and center on it. Cora and Belle are seen storming off to the outside area. Scott then, being an idiot, realizes Belle is here and goes after them in mid conversation with Cassie. Before the scene, we see that the clock is focused in on and appears to be not much till midnight)_

Belle: Hey…are you ok? I don't think I've seen you around at school before…

Cora: No…yeah…I'm fine…just some stupid thing. Why'd you follow me?

Belle: Oh! No! I didn't follow you…I…just…came here because it was too loud over there…

Cora: ….ok….I'm Cora, by the way…

Belle: A pleasure, Cora. I'm Belle. Where do you go to scho-

_(Cassie and Hunter rush them and tackle both of them to the ground)_

Cassie: Oh I'm sorry if you wanted a little privacy… _(Hunter picks Cora up off the ground and throws her towards the pool)_

Cora: Bring it! Come On_! (Hunter head butts Cora, and hook punches Cora's face, making her fly off to his left)_

_(Cora is slow to get up, but Hunter picks her up and slams her against a pillar, smirking)_

Cassie: We _(punches Belle in the stomach)_ just _(punches Belle in the face)_ want _(picks Belle up)_ to _(throws Belle by Cora)_ wish _(Cassie starts punching and kicking Belle mercilessly_) you _(Cassie starts punching and kicking Belle mercilessly)_ Happy New Year _(Hunter throws Cora by Belle and Cassie. As Cora sits up to look for them, she realizes they're gone)_

Cora: What a way to start the New Year… _(Belle nods)_

_(Cut to the front yard where Scott has just run from inside the house. He sees a 2012 red Ferrari 599GTO, the same one from before. The woman looks at Cassie and Hunter as they squeeze into the passenger seat, and then over at Scott. She smirks and then speeds off)_

**-END SCENE-**

_(The scene is now back at the Loft, the older looking woman steps forward, with Tiana and Jaden to her left and right, respectively. Peter is in the middle standing, Derek facing Tiana, and Joshua facing Jaden. Jaden and Tiana's eyes glow a tan color, Derek's eyes glow red with Joshua's glowing green)_

Adriana: "Why hello, Peter. It's been a long time."

_**10**_

Peter: "….Adriana?"

_**9**_

_(At that moment, Jaden rushes in and tackles Josh to the floor) _

_**8**_

_(Tiana also rushes Derek, and kicks him to the ground)_

_**7**_

Peter: "You know you can't be here, Adriana."

_(Josh is seen punching Jaden repeatedly in the skull. It appears to do nothing, and Jaden headbutts him in the nose, causing him to bleed)_

_**6**_

Adriana: "When has that stopped us before?"

_(Tiana throws Derek against the wall, after flip kicking him, and then practically clotheslining him into the wall)_

_**5**_

Peter: "I'm sure you heard of Talia's passing."

_**4**_

Adriana: "Oh, my condolences. She was weak, and you know it."

_**3**_

Peter: "You do not talk about my sister like that."

_(Tiana and Jaden grab Derek and Joshua respectively from the necks and slam them into each other over and over again)_

_**2**_

Peter: "Besides, wasn't it her who forced you to sign that "weak" treaty that you kept all these years?"

_**1**_

Adriana: "Do not talk to me about what I can and cannot do, Peter. It'll be the end of you. With her gone, we're back to take what's rightfully ours…while having a little fun."

Peter: "With just those two, it'll be hard for you. Dragging your children into this...a shame."

_(Jaden and Tiana grab Derek and Josh's beat up bodies, dragging them along the floor, and whip them to Peter's feet, and we see Josh and Derek cough up blood, with the New Year 2012, marked by fireworks outside)_

Adriana: "There are 3 more of us. Happy New Year's Peter." _(Adriana, Tiana and Jaden are leaving, walking out the door. Adriana turns her head back inside) _"It'll be your last." _(She slams the door shut behind and Peter stares at the door then goes down to tend to Josh and Derek, who are still coughing up blood, and shaking because of the pain)_

**-END SCENE-**

_(We see that Belle, Cora, and Scott are outside away from everyone, Allison and Isaac too busy making out and Stiles was too shocked by the kiss to come by. Scott tries approaching Belle first)_

Scott: "Belle, I didn't know you were here…"

Belle: "Of course…anyone who was anyone came…."

Scott: "We need to talk."

Belle: "I found out what I am, Scott."

Scott: "I'm your Alpha….I can help you learn control, learn everything…so you don't kill someone."

Belle: "I don't need your help, Scott! I can do this!" _(She states, going back inside walking past him. Scott sighs, and then tries to go to Cora)_

Scott: "Cora, are you ok?"

Cora: "What? I don't need your help, Scott."

Scott: _(Raises an eyebrow) _"You like Stiles."

Cora: "What? No! I mean…No."

Scott: "You don't have to lie to me, Cora. It's alright."

Cora: "Shut it, McCall. Just because Derek chose to be with you, doesn't mean I'm gonna make the same choice."

Scott: _(Turns to walk away) _"Hey…Cora…can I ask you a question?"

Cora: "What? It better not be about some stupid high school thing."

Scott: "No…it's not that…I can't control my wolf…He's barely under the surface..."

Cora: "And?"

Scott: "I don't know…you were gone for years on your own…you had to learn control…"

Cora: "There's the difference, Scott. I am a wolf. I did it for survival."

Scott: "Still! Cora! You learned to control it. I've never felt like this…He's literally eating me from the inside out."

Cora: "Why can't you ask Der-"

Scott: "Because, I'm asking you. You and I both know Derek won't tell me unless I become like Peter…and he's busy…"

**-END SCENE-**

_(We are back at Derek's Loft, Peter has laid both Derek and Joshua on the couch, and has bandaged their stomachs and wiped off some of their blood off their lips)_

Joshua: "…So…strong…"

Derek: "…When did they get so…powerful…"

Joshua: "…You…gonna tell me now…who they are?" _(Coughs to the side)_

Peter: "They knew us from long ago."

Derek: "When I was still in high school…..entering it."

Joshua: "And…?"

Peter: "They're werelions. A Pride of them..."

Joshua: "Werelions…? But, aren't they…?"

Peter: "Rare, and nearly extinct, yes."

Derek: "It's a genetic thing, they can't turn…but if there was 3 more….6? A true Pride…"

Peter: "They used to be friends with our family, Talia used to go to school with Adriana…became best friends….until she married….who was it…"

Derek: "That's when a treaty was formed and they weren't to step foot in Beacon Hills as long as Hales still lived here."

Joshua: "They're violating it…."

Peter: "Precisely….and if she is still with that husband….they've come for more than just this land; they've come for our blood…"

**-EPISODE END-**


	3. Episode 3 - Of Pride and Fury

Episode 3: Of Pride and Fury

Summary: It's the first day back from Christmas Vacation; The guys get ready for their first lacrosse scrimmage, while the girls cheer on; school suddenly doesn't become safe at all with the new Werelions.

_(Scene opens up with it being at night, and in a home, where there is a family of 5. There is a mother, father, 2 daughters, and son. They appear to be eating dinner, and it's quiet. They look to have finished their dinner, and the male has gathered the plates. Suddenly, though, the window in the dining room breaks open and out comes Jaden and Tiana, their eyes glowing tan and they have fangs showing. Front flipping in behind them are Cassie and Hunter, their eyes glowing grey, and have they have fangs showing, too. The daughters scream and the son backs up petrified, the father has a broomstick ready and the mother has the daughter in a tight hug. Adriana finally emerges, walking in through the glass, and elegantly climbing through the window on the first floor that was crashed. Tiana is in yoga pants, and black t shirt, while Jaden is in dark jeans and a long sleeved red shirt, Cassie in yoga pants as well, with a brown sweater, and Hunter is in jeans and gray shirt, Adriana in a black dress. She walks forward)_

Adriana: "Terribly sorry about the window, but that's the least of your concerns."

_(The family of five all looks at her petrified, blinking several times, Adriana looking at them then the house)_

Adriana: "Ah…they will do nicely..." _(Looks around)_ "What a lovely home. Are those marble countertops? I've always wanted marble."

_(Adriana looks back at the family, eyeing each one, sizing them up)_

Adriana: "Hunter, dear, stand up straight."

Hunter: _(We see him stand up straight, his back cracks)_ "Yes, mom."

Adriana: "Jaden, you better not get blood on that shirt. Your father will be furious."

Jaden: "I'll be careful, mother."

Adriana: "Cassie, darling, we aren't at the zoo. This isn't playtime."

Cassie: _(Nods)_ "I'll do my best, mama, I won't disappoint you."

Adriana: "Tiana, Princess, not too much blood, ok?"

Tiana: "Alright, mom, if you insist…"

_(Adriana just waves her hand at the family and we see Tiana, Jaden, Hunter and Cassie walk towards the innocent family, obeying her)_

Adriana: "We need them alive."

_(We see one by one each member of the Pride go after the family. Jaden is the first to grab the son, punching him in the chest, and he knees in him, blood spitting out. After the knee, we see claws come out, and he draws the spiral, the symbol for revenge among werewolves on the chest, before drawing a line through it. Blood seeps down the kid's shirt, and he falls to the ground lifeless. Tiana grabs the mother next, punching her in the face and then kicking her in the stomach. She, too, flicks out her claws and draws the same spiral symbol with a line through it, the mother lifeless on the ground. Hunter grabs one of the girls, and flips them onto the ground, and punching her; his claws come out and sink into her with a spiral and line through it and Cassie is the last, with a flip similar to ones we've seen Derek do, and do various elbows before extending her claws and following the pattern of her siblings. The father looks on, shocked, dropping what he was holding)_

Adriana: "Jaden, bring him here…." _(Jaden carries the husband to his mother then)_

Adriana: "It's nothing personal. You're _(flicks out a claw)_ just _(stabs the father, ripping his skin off)_ the messenger _(continues to draw the spiral we've all come to know as the werewolf sign for revenge)_. Jaden, if you would do the honors."

_(Tiana then slams a spear into the patio stone, with the point facing skyward)_

Jaden: "My pleasure." _(Walks close to the spear)_

Man: "Please. Don't. Don't do this." _(Jaden looks at him)_

_(Jaden lifts the man above his head and slams him down on the spear. The spear goes straight through the man's heart, through the middle of the spiral) _

Adriana: "Perfect! I think we're done here."

_(Jaden, Tiana, and Hunter follow their mother, while Cassie looks back at the man bleeding out)_

**-END SCENE-**

_(Scene opens up as a crime scene, we see various police cars, and ambulances there. We even see a black car with government plates on it. The sheriff and Josh are on the scene, and it's still night time. We see that Joshua is taking in the reports, the Sheriff is with the people gathering the evidence) _

Sheriff: "We got a murder of an entire family on our hands, what do we got?"

Evidence Collector: "The unsub broke in through the glass, and what we have here, that and evidence of perhaps a sharp knife to cut deep into them. By far in the worst shape is the father."

_(We see that he is hung with the spear still in him)_

Sheriff: "...See if we can find any prints. I want every, and all, things checked. Joshua, where are you?!"

Joshua: "Right here, sir."

Sheriff: "Alright, what do you got for me?"

Joshua: "Everything was quiet, sir, and it seems no firearms were used. No witness', speaking to neighbors told me that they were very peaceful and quiet, normal."

Sheriff: "Anything else?"

Joshua: "Afraid not, sir. We pulled financials, father was a carpenter, mother a bank teller, they did pretty well, living off mostly his income."

Agent McCall: "STILINSKI! What the hell is going on here!?" _(Approaches with clipboard and notes)_

Sheriff: "Well, Special Agent, just following protocol."

Joshua: "We're just investigating a homicide of the entire family, potential for it to be a serial killer."

Agent McCall: "Another death on your watch."

Sheriff: "You can't predict murder, what the hell do you want from me?"

_(Agent McCall walks over to the bodies, staring at them) _

Agent McCall: "With this many murders, just looking into if you can close cases."

Joshua: "With all due respect, perhaps crime is going up because their moving here."

Agent McCall: "Maybe."

Sheriff: "I can close cases. But, look at those bodies, obviously a pattern here."

Agent McCall: "Alright, well, I've said my piece. But, let's compare notes back at the station; see if we can narrow this down, a whole family was murdered. We have to think about the victims here."

_(He leaves and we see Joshua is staring at the bodies, then at the husband with the spear through him. The sheriff looks at him)_

Sheriff: "You see something I don't?"

Joshua: "Sir….you see those drawings on them?"

Sheriff: "Yeah?"

Joshua: "It's the shape of a spiral, wouldn't you say?"

Sheriff: "Uh huh?"

Joshua: "That symbol, the spiral by itself….it's a symbol of revenge among werewolves."

Sheriff: "So a werewolf did this?"

Joshua: "No…because the line drawn through it…it's like….it's like it's mocking us. …..And I have an idea of who it is."

Sheriff: "Well, who?"

Joshua: "…Well, not who….what. …This may sound strange, but….werelions."

Sheriff: "What the hell, a werelion? Is there a were everything now?!"

Joshua: "I'm sorry…but I just found out….cause I fought one…kind of kicked my ass."

_(Sheriff just stares at him like with an' are you kidding me' type of look, and the scene fades)_

** -END SCENE-**

_(Its morning now with Stiles arriving in his jeep, Scott behind him on his bike, they are parking. Scott puts away his helmet, and begins walking, Stiles catches up, and looks to him)_

Stiles: "You know people are getting murdered again."

Scott: "Something happened?"

Stiles: "A family dead."

Scott: "Do we know what killed them?"

Stiles: "…Well, according to my dad, there are spiral's drawn on them…but with a line…Josh explained it wasn't a werewolf…but …maybe werelions."

Scott: "Werelions?! What the hell?"

Stiles: "…Yeah, that's what I thought, too. Great, now we have to deal with the kings of the jungle. Apparently, Derek knows them and Josh couldn't even take one."

Scott: "That must be what happened about week and a half ago, what was in the woods..."

Stiles: "Probably what got Cora and Belle at Lydia's party."

Scott: "That would mean there are teenagers."

Stiles: "Wonder what they want…..you know the term for lions having a pack…is a Pride."

Scott: "You think we're up against a Pride of Werelions?"

_(At that moment, we see the same Ferrari from the previous episode at the party show up, Scott looks at it, and we see Adriana with sunglasses in the car, and Hunter and Cassie both get dropped off, people take notice. They, too, are wearing sunglasses and Hunter is in a button down with jeans and Cassie in yoga pants and a sweater)_

Adriana: "Hunter, Cassie, do try to be on your best behaviors….and make me proud." _(She smirks)_

Hunter and Cassie: "Of course, mom." _(They walk towards the school)_

_(They walk inside with Scott and Stiles behind them, Allison, Isaac and Lydia are creeping up behind)_

** -END SCENE-**

_(The scene is at Derek's loft, Derek is looking at a map of the city, narrowing his eyes, Peter slides the loft door open, and shuts it behind him, walking to Derek, attempting to plea with him)_

Peter: "Derek….we're in real trouble now…."

Derek: "Oh I know, trust me, I know…"

Peter: "Do you, though? The last time we saw them was not too long after Paige died."

Derek: "You don't think I remember? They had just come to visit mom..."

Peter: "You remember what about?"

Derek: "I remember coming home from school and she was there, talking with mom. I don't know what about though."

Peter: "Your mother to school with her…she visited more often when you were younger…but she changed."

Derek: "You can't be serious."

Peter: "I'm not. She was once very sweet. I even thought about seeing her…but after getting together with her husband…She changed into the monster you saw. I can't remember who the husband is, though."

Derek: "Well that's good…her husband stopped you from being an idiot."

Peter:_ (Glares at him)_ "She's beautiful, and I know deep down, you think Tiana is as well. She looks like her mother when she was in her youth."

Derek: "Enough Peter. What are we going to do about them?"

Peter: "We've never fought them before."

Derek: "We haven't? How did mom stop them?"

Peter: "We forged a treaty. Your mother scared them…because of how powerful she was."

Derek: "Great…as usual, Mom did all the work…and I take it that treaty no longer stands?"

Peter: "To be fair, it should stand. So long as a Hale is alive, it stands. But, I suppose they are making their move because they realized Talia is dead."

Derek: "Of course…How come I can't pick up on their scent?"

Peter: "They're lions. They cover it up well. You should be able to, once you get in contact with them more…use Joshua, his sense of scent is better than yours."

Derek: "Are we really going to do this Peter? Are we really going to throw Wolf Moon again?"

Peter: "Does it look like we have a choice now? They're stronger than us! They have more numbers! Lions normally, I'd say are stronger than wolves. I'd say the same applies to werelions and werewolves."

Derek: "It's going to be weird…without mom…and Laura…"

Peter: "I know…it's the first one since their death…."

** -NEXT SCENE-**

_(We're back at the school, and we see Stiles sitting in a gym, on a bench area changed into his gym clothing, there is still room next to Stiles, and we see Belle and Cora walk in, Belle trying to get Cora's attention, they are changed as well)_

Teacher: "I'll let you have a break, we'll do dodge ball."

_(All the students seem happy. We see that two teams have been made, Belle and Cora are on one side, and Stiles is on the opposite team. We see that the ball is being thrown several times, Cora dodges well, Belle, too)_

Belle: "HA MISSED ME!"

Cora: "Don't be so careless, keep up your guard."

Belle: "THEY HAVE NOTHING ON ME!" _(Moves out of the way again, she seems generally excited, we see her beginning to shift, her nails growing and Cora picks up the scent immediately. Belle's fangs begin to grow but then Cora suddenly drags her out to the locker room, Stiles stares and he was going to throw a ball, but watches them and then he gets hit in the head and falls. We go to the locker room area, Belle now is in pain)_

Belle: "UGH….W-what's going on?!"

Cora: "You're shifting, your adrenaline has kicked in and emotions made you."

Belle: "How do I stop?!" _(We see her claws have fully grown and her fangs are as well)_

Cora: "Concentrate…but you know what….sorry about this, but this is going to hurt…" _(She grabs Belle's wrist, and begins to squeeze and Belle screams, Cora's eyes remain unflinching. After about a minute of her claws digging into Belle's wrist, her fangs return to normal and as does her claws go back to normal)_

Belle: "OW…" _(She is wincing, going down to a ball)_

Cora: "Told you it was going to hurt….you're going to need some lessons on controlling your shift…you need an anchor to keep your human side in control."

Belle: "Will I be okay….you broke my arm…"

Cora: "Don't be so dramatic…I broke it and stabbed you cause pain makes you human. The claw wounds will heal in a few minutes, your broken wrist in about an hour…maybe less."

_(We see them get up, and the dodge ball event is over, class has ended, Scott is seen with Stiles, having waited for him)_

Scott: "Is she alright? Stiles told me…"

Cora: "She's fine..."

Belle: "I'll be okay…" _(She walks off, and Cora begins to also)_

Scott: "Cora…what we spoke about at the party…Is today good, before the scrimmage?"

Cora: "Fine…meet me at the Hale House."

_(Stiles looks at Scott and then Cora, confused) _

Stiles: "What's that about?"

Scott: "...It's time to learn to be an Alpha, Stiles, without Derek's help."

**-END SCENE-**

_(It's after school now, and Scott is seen parking at the Hale House with his bike, placing his helmet down on the bike. He goes to the door, and he is in awe at what he is seeing, never seeing it restored...he just mumbles...'Wow'. He knocks on the door)_

Cora: "Come in."

_(Scott comes in, he looks around inside, which is just as polished, exactly the way Lydia saw in her hallucination from Season 2. He is walking in the middle of the house when Cora lunges at him, knocking to the ground, and pinning him, she is atop of him)_

Cora: You're an Alpha. _(Punches him in the face, and picks him up, pushing him to the wall) _

Cora: You want to roar like one, you've got to give in full throttle. _(Punches him again in the face, Scott is beginning to bleed from his lip_) You've got to be the monster. Become the beast.

Cora: Become everything you're afraid of. _(Knees him in the stomach, Scott leans his head back, she backs off)_ That's what gives you power. It gives you strength.

Cora: Giving into it doesn't make you the bad guy_. (She grabs him again and pushes him to the ground she is atop of him, punching him, Scott refuses to fight back)_

Cora: So long as you can control it.

Cora: Come on, Scott. _(Starts punching Scott in the face a little harder)_

Cora: Fight back. _(Begins to put all of her strength into punching Scott)_

Scott: What if I can't control it? What if I can't turn back? _(He says wheezing)_

Cora: Then it takes over. _(She gets off of him, and helps him up, staring at him)_ You get further and further away from being human. You turn into an animal, or worse.

Cora: You turn into Peter.

Scott: Gee, thanks...for the help...you aren't as uptight as people think...

Cora: Me? Uptight? Never.

Scott: That's how you come off as...you really are your brother's sister..._ (Smiles, leans over)_

Cora: Scott. No...What did you think this was?

Scott: Uh...n…nothing

Cora: This is just training, Scott. Nothing more, nothing less.

Scott: I...I know...

Cora: Then why'd you do it?

Scott: I know, I know...sorry...Stiles...right...

Cora: I DO NOT like Stiles

Scott: ...At the party sure appears it

Cora: Look, McCall, believe what you want.

Scott: But you blush when he is mentioned.

Cora: Don't make me rip your arms off.

Scott: Er, point taken...

_(Cora drops her head, looks at the ground) _

Cora: Scott...I never got to grow up like everyone else...

Scott: _(Looks over at her) _you can talk to us...we won't make fun of you…

Cora: "I'll tell you when I'm ready. Don't you have to go?"

_(They both leave the house together, and on Scott's bike, as they travel back to the school. The scene then shifts over to the Sheriff's Office, where they are at the table, looking at photographs of the crime scene from earlier, with Agent McCall, Joshua, and the Sheriff there, reviewing it)_

Agent McCall: How could one unsub do this? _(Josh and sheriff go to say something)_

Agent McCall: What do these symbols mean? _(Sheriff just looks at Agent McCall)_

Agent McCall: Who would do such a thing?

Joshua: Sir, We believe it was more than one suspect. Based on the nuance differences in the way the symbol is drawn.

Agent McCall: You're suggesting a pack then, what is it, uh...Josh?

Joshua: Yes sir.

Sheriff: We're toying with the idea that a pack has done this.

Agent McCall: A pack? Like a pack of animals?

Josh: More like a pride of lions…

Agent McCall: I highly doubt the King of the Jungle has been roaming around this town, unless they escaped the zoo

Sheriff: We checked with the zoo, all lions, wolves, mountain lions, everything is accounted for.

Agent McCall: "None of this making sense...if the lions are all accounted for, and you're saying these marks were made from them, then we have to double check everything unless it was a wild one. There was a mountain lion here about a year ago, right? Maybe...just maybe...it was another one. We'll work on this more later...I'll call a few people to see how the population is for mountain lions here."

_(He leaves, and the Sheriff and Joshua just look at each other. Joshua sighs then shakes his head. The scene then shifts over to the Lacrosse Field, where Stiles, Isaac, and Scott are in their uniforms on the field with coach and the team. Cora has just arrived, going up on the bleachers next to Allison, Lydia, and Belle)_

Belle: Cora! Hey! Cora! CORA!

_(Cora just walks faster. 'Please let this day be over' Cora thinks to herself, Stiles is looking at Cora from the field, and starts drooling)_

Scott: Dude…

Stiles: What?

Scott: You're drooling

_(Stiles wipes his mouth)_ Stiles: No. No I wasn't. I was...that was...water

Scott: Sure dude...Whatever you say

Belle: Cora...I think we should be friends...

Cora: No.

Belle: Why? Come on!

Cora: No.

Belle: Seriously? Are you just going to ignore me?

Cora: _(looks at Belle)_

Belle: Well?

Cora: You're annoying me with your 1000 questions

Belle: AH! Sorry! I don't mean to...I just...

Cora: Be quiet.

Belle: Right...

Belle: Hey Cora...

Cora: I'll like you better when you're quiet and do as I say.

Belle: Ok! Ok! Just one last question

Belle: You can't join the lacrosse team, no matter how much you want to.

_(Stiles looks up from the field and smirks, Isaac runs over to Stiles)_

Isaac: Dude I called dibs

Stiles: You're dating Allison; I think we're a little past dibs, don't you?

Coach: STILINSKI

Stiles: Yeah, Coach?

Coach: I don't pay you to stand around and look at pretty girls

Stiles: Coach...you don't pay me...or any of us...

Coach: Exactly! GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THE GAME

_(Cora Blushes)_

Belle: Oh! OH! I get it!

Cora: There's nothing to get.

Belle: Oh please, Cora. I know that look.

Lydia: What look? _(Walking up the bleachers to join them, accompanied by Allison)_

Allison: Do we really have to be here, Lydia?

Lydia: Yes. You have to cheer on Isaac, so hopefully he makes first line again.

Lydia: And what look, Cora?

Allison: He's a werewolf...he won't need any cheering _(Cora rolls her eyes)_

Lydia: Not that one.

Belle: It's the... _(Starting to Blush)_...the look like...you're...

Allison: In love?

Belle: Yeah... _(Coughs)_ yeah...how'd you know... _(Allison smiles)_

Cora: I am NOT in love with anybody

Lydia: Oh sure, Cora. You don't have to lie to us.

Cora: _(Eyes glow yellow)_ Trust me, I am not.

Lydia: Do I have to remind you again? I dated a Homicidal Lizard...

Lydia: I think I know when people are in love, and you sweetheart, are smitten.

Coach: DANNY! GET BACK IN THE GOAL!

Coach: GREENBURG! WHAT THE HELL! THIS ISN'T SITTING ON THE FIELD TIME

Danny: Sorry Coach!

_(Scott runs over to Isaac and Stiles)_ Scott: Guys...c'mon! It's the scrimmage game...we're never gonna be state champs again if you two idiots stand there and stare

Belle: Lyd...Lydia...

Lydia: Hi Belle.

Belle: What're you doing here?

Lydia: I'm the number one cheerleader _(winks)_

Stiles: Scott. Don't you think it's time to move on? Find someone else, and be happy for a bit?

Scott: Stiles.

Stiles: All I'm saying is...you let Isaac take Allison, and you let Kira...or Traci...whatever her name was, slip through your fingers

Coach: McCall! GET OVER HERE

Stiles: For once I'd like a girl _(a smile creeps onto Cora's face)_

_(At the moment we see Hunter and Cassie, Cassie away from everyone with Hunter getting in gear)_

Belle: Hey...isn't that... _(Taps Cora's arm)_

Cora: Oh shit.

**-End Scene-**

Coach: McCall. This is...I don't even know who you are...

Hunter: Hunter.

Coach: What? Are you a Big game hunter or something? Never mind.

Hunter: Uh...you could say that.

Coach: Anyways McCall, he's after your position. Don't screw up

Allison: I should start an archery team here that would be cool, right?

Lydia: Allison.

Allison: Hm?

Lydia: No.

Allison: Why not?

Lydia: Because you nearly took my head off last time you "practiced".

Hunter: _(Tackling with Scott, and they are struggling against each other, Hunter's eyes glow Gray, Scott's turn Red as a result) _I know what you are...you pup!

_(Scott grits his teeth, fangs barely show as Scott appears angry, and they both fall to the ground, his feet slipping, barely standing up before Hunter. Cora, Belle, Isaac and Stiles look on)_

Stiles: Well...this can't be good.

Belle: _(nudging Cora)_ Stop staring.

Cora: That kid isn't normal...

Lydia: what do you mean?

Cora: Scott struggled to stand up and he is an Alpha...what does that tell you, red head?

Belle: Hey, be nice to Lydia, she's a pretty little red head

Allison: So he's an Alpha?

Cora: No...I would've smelled it on him...

Lydia: Only logical explanation is that he's a supernatural shape shifter

Belle: You're so right, Lydia. _(Twirls her hair around her finger)_

Stiles: _(Reaches to get Scott up, looks at him)_ Dude, your eyes...

Scott: What about them?

Stiles: They're glowing red. Scott, stop this.

Scott: I...I can't...

Stiles: Okay...don't panic...think of something nasty...think of Greenburg...

Scott: What?! EW! _(Suddenly, we see his eyes go back to normal as everyone approaches, and his teeth return to normal)_

Stiles: See, it works just like our-

Coach: MCCALL! Are you gonna be alright, or is he taking your position?!

Lydia: Scott better be captain again

Allison: Why does that matter? It could be Isaac!

Cora: Isaac couldn't find himself out of a box.

Belle: _(Giggles on the outside)_

Lydia: Cora, why aren't you doing a sport? Wouldn't that make sense?

Cora: I don't do sports.

Lydia: You should. It might be a way to have a life

Allison: You could play soccer, Cora.

Lydia: Yeah, I hear they're actually supposed to be decent this year.

Cora: I'll think about it... ...no promises.

Belle: C'mon Cora...it's fun...I'm on the team! I'm sure the coach will let you on!

Cora: And who's the coach?

Belle: Ms. Morrell

Hunter: So do I make the team, Coach?

Coach: McCall! GET OVER HERE

McCall: Yeah, Coach?

Isaac: Coach, we're loaded this year, we will win the title

Coach: Shut it Lahey, no one asked you

Coach: Meet your new co-captain

Scott: Coach. Don't do this. I can lead

Scott: AGAIN, Coach?! He's new!

Stiles: Yeah, Scott will be fine! Natural leader...

Coach: McCall. We're going to be unstoppable with this kid

_(Hunter smirks)_

Coach: What do I keep telling you?

Coach: The Bigger they are

Stiles: Uh...the harder they fall?

Danny: I believe last time you said…the bigger they are…

Coach: No! You build a bigger cage!

Scott: We have one...trust me.

Cora: Soccer? What is that?

Belle: You've never heard of soccer?

Lydia: You would think Soccer would have gotten mentioned while you were in South America

Belle: You were in South Amer-

Cora: All I ever heard was fútbol

Lydia: You've been living in a cave, as wolves normally do

Cora: Watch it, Lydia.

Belle: A fight?

Cora: I'm not gonna fight you, Lydia. Just pull your tongue out of your head.

Lydia: Oh you Hales and your threats. They're so charming.

_(Allison smiles)_

_(At the end of the scrimmage, we see Hunter going to the locker room ahead of everyone else. Scott goes after him. Hunter is already there, and we see he is waiting for Scott, and he is smirking)_

Hunter: "The pup shows himself…" _(He is still smirking, Hunter extends his claws, pressing them against the locker, sharpening them and making a noise) _

Scott: "You're….you're one of the Lions…A werelion."

Hunter: "That's right. We've come for you." _(He looks at his claws, his smirk fading)_

Scott: "Then the killings this morning…..that was you?"

Hunter: "Yes, and my family…what's it to you?"

Scott: "Why? And what's with the spiral?"

Hunter: "We want our revenge…and that's our symbol…..for revenge. Your spiral looks ridiculous, not the true spiral at all."

Scott: "What do you want?"

Hunter: "Your lives." _(And with that, he tackles Scott, and they are seen fighting, knocking him to the ground, his eyes glowing gray and his fangs growing. Scott's eyes glow red and his fangs grow, he roars in his face. Hunter does the same. They struggle, and then Scott rolls over and is atop of him, and punches him in the face. Hunter takes it and smirks and punches him back. Scott is thrown off, and Hunter pushes him against the lockers. Hunter begins stopping, then Scott pushes him up to the lockers and goes to punch him) _

Hunter: "I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless you want the others to see…"

Scott: _(Hears everyone coming)_ "We won't just give up_." (Releases him, Hunter dusts himself off and Scott does the same. Everyone's coming back, Hunter is seen leaving the locker room area, Isaac and Stiles are the first to come, going to Scott) _

Stiles: "Are you alright, dude? We saw on the field."

Isaac: "That kid is one of them?"

Scott: "Yeah….I'm fine...he's strong….you were right Stiles, there is a Pride of them…they've come for to kill us."

**-Episode End-**


	4. Episode 4 - Frenzy

Episode 4: Frenzy

Summary:Wolf Moon has finally arrived for the werewolves; Belle's first night under a full moon gives Scott cause for concern.

_(The scene opens up as we see Belle transformed, growling loudly, before she rips off the hand cuffs, lifting the window and jumping out, heading for the woods, growling. We then see Cora is chasing Belle, having caught up with her. The scene cuts here and we see Derek and Scott by the Nemeton)_

Derek: If it's her, you better go, Scott. It's now the perfect time to make her submit and make her a part of the pack. You're an Alpha. Make her submit.

_(After listening to Derek, Scott leaves following Cora) _

_(The scene then cuts to Belle, she is seen stalking a guy out in the woods. Belle goes to pounce on him, but Cora jumps and pounces on Belle. The guy runs seeing this. Cora tries to hold her down and push her)_

Cora: Belle! Stop it!

_(Belle appears too wild and out of control, fidgeting too much in her transformed state. She gets loose, pushing Cora off, chasing after the man)_

_(The scene cuts to Scott running, and he spots Belle. He freezes, however, making a very shocked and surprised look on his face, ending the scene there)_

**-FADE TO HOURS BEFORE-**

_(Belle is sitting in class, her hand on her forehead; she appears to have a headache. The bell then rings)_

Female Student: Are you ok?

_(Belle appears to ignore them and the student walks away when she sees Cora. Cora comes up and notices her pain)_

Cora: Belle…

Belle: Cora…what's going…

Cora: It's the full moon tonight…you will be in constant pain tonight and blood thirsty.

Belle: …I gotta go next class…

_(She leaves and the same student from before goes up to her in the hallway)_

Female Student: Hey, you ok?

Belle: LEAVE ME ALONE!

_(The girl appears startled and Ms. Morrell over hears and sees this, as does Lydia and other people in the hall)_

Ms. Morrell: Stop it, Belle...what is the meaning of this?

Belle: I'm sorry…I …lost control for a second…just annoyed…

Ms. Morrell: Control yourself…for all our sakes…let's go.

_(She is seen walking away with Belle and a female teacher goes in where Belle came out of and Stiles walks in behind her, sitting next to Cora and in front of Cora, we see Jared, the kid from the school bus on the meet from Season 3. Lydia meanwhile, goes to Scott and is whispering in his ear, ending the scene with Scott looking concerned)_

_(The scene transitions to where it left off, as Stiles is seen passing a note to Cora in this English Class as it starts with a)_

"Hey" –Stiles,_ (Cora looks up at him, he does his half wave and head nod)_

"What Stilinski? –Cora"

"Why'd you sit so far away? –Stiles"

"Because you smell –Cora"

_(Stiles smells himself)_ "I'm not that smelly –Stiles"

"Trust me, you smell" –Cora

Teacher: "Miss Hale, Mr. Stilinski…do you both have something to share?"

Stiles: "I wasn't doing anything…Jared and Cora were passing notes, I was trying to tell them to stop so I could focus on your thrilling lecture!" _(Jared and Cora stare at him and the teacher goes back to talking)_

"Dodged that bullet – Stiles"

"=P –Cora "

"? –Stiles"

"Look up – Cora" _(Stiles looks up and Cora sticks her tongue out at him)_

_(We see Stiles write a note that says 'Attractive –Stiles' but the bell rings and everyone gets up rushing out of the room)_

_(Stiles runs out of the room, looking for Cora, when she pokes him) _

Cora: "Walk me to lunch?" _(Stiles smiles)_

_(The scene then fades from the school to the basement of the Hale House. We see it is quite large, and different from Season 1. Derek is lifting boxes, as is Joshua and Peter is just watching)_

Josh: And why aren't you doing anything _(Glares at Peter)_

Peter: Me? I'm supervising. _(Smirks)_

Derek: Well, supervise by telling us where these go.

Peter: Derek, what you have, place it on there. _(Points to a corner) _And you, right here will do. _(Derek goes to the corner and Joshua is placing his box down)_

Joshua: So, what are the events?

Peter: A strength competition with throwing balls from the gladiator days. A forest race to determine who is the fastest and a climbing race to determine who has the best agility and stamina. _(He goes through the box, taking out a stop watch and several colored markers)_ Points during the race, and recording the fastest time. We don't need that now. _(Joshua picks it up and brings it to a closet. We see Derek has removed three metal balls and other markers)_

Derek: Now this…this is going to be fun.

Joshua: But, what about climbing?

Peter: Oh, we have a tree in mind…

_(After we see Derek, Peter, and Joshua we see that the next scene is still at school. It is just after lunch, and we see Scott, Lydia, Allison, Stiles and Cora in the hallway next to the lockers, away from everyone else) _

Lydia: "Is Derek serious about this Wolf Moon thing?"

Scott: "I guess so, him, Peter and Josh have been setting up all week."

Allison: "I heard from my father that it was supposed to be a thing they did all the time. He mentioned it got them stronger, and more together."

Stiles: "Gladiator fights! Yeah!"

Cora: "It's nothing like that…unless it comes to a tie…"

Scott: "What do you mean?"

Cora: "Well….it's like a tournament of sorts…there's events, whoever wins the most events…is the winner. It's simpler than it sounds….and usually…the older wolves have an advantage."

Stiles: "So that mean you, or Derek will win?"

Cora: _(Cora stares at Stiles) _Probably Derek…but you never know! Underdogs have won quite a few times."

Scott: "So, what is it, the competition and thrill of it will make us better or something?"

Lydia: "Well, we'll see who pulls through then, maybe can actually have some fun…you actually look like you're looking forward to something!"

Cora: "Yeah…I was too young to participate before the fire….I just remember watching Derek and Laura go at it in the forest race…_ (Cora chuckles to herself)_….Laura was so mad when Derek cheated."

Stiles: "HAHA, so he did anything to win."

Cora: "PLEASE don't tell Derek! AH! He's going to kill me…"

Stiles: "Relax, we will keep quiet, right Scott…?"

Scott: "Right….quiet…what exactly did Derek do?"

Cora: "He used a branch of a tree to knock her down."

Stiles: " .GOD."

Allison: "WHAT?!"

Lydia: "TO HIS OLDER SISTER?!"

Cora: "Yeah…we're Hales…"

Stiles: "So you'll do everything you can to get what you want? _(Stiles smirks at her)_

Cora: "Derek will. I can't say I won't."

Scott: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Cora: "It means you'll find out."

Allison: "Touché"

Stiles: "So who gets to participate?"

Cora: "Whoever is in the pack."

_(The scene then cuts from there back to Derek's loft to Joshua speaking to Peter and Derek)_

Josh: So who gets to participate in this?

Peter: It would usually be the young adults.

Derek: _(Glares at Peter) _"It used to be family who were "teenagers" or older. The last time, before the fire, was the first time Laura and I got to participate."

Josh: "I see. But, you know, the only other werewolves are myself, Isaac, Cora, and Scott. Scott considers the humans his pack, too."

Peter: "Well…this'll be interesting…especially if it comes to a tie."

Josh: "Why?"

Peter: "Think of it…as a battle royal."

Josh: "If any of the humans win, it won't be fair to them. We're stronger, faster, and if we wanted to, could kill them."

Peter: "Well then, win, but really, would it be a loss?"

_(Derek glares at him)_

Josh: "You're lucky I don't gut you for saying that. You really are a sociopath."

Peter: _(Shrugs) _"Eh, it could be worse."

Josh: "Just going to have to make sure the humans don't win…I guess."

Derek: "Well, the battle royal only happens at a tie…"

Josh: "Well, alright. I assume we do this transformed?"

Derek: "You don't have to…I think this one will be more fun, non-transformed. …but the battle royal is definitely all out."

_(The scene transitions to Malik, Coach, Ms. Morrell, and the Principal in the lunch room at school, they are all eating)_

Malik: "Coach, I'm prepared to offer you and Ms. Morrell whatever you need, or want, for this upcoming season."

Ms. Morrell: "And what do you mean?"

Malik: "Anything, training equipment, new stadium, you name it, you'll get it."

Malik: "The only condition, you don't spend it all on one thing."

Coach: "Well, we always need new gear for Lacrosse."

Malik: "Done! I'll even throw in a new field, no more!

Morrell: "That's good, because we share the same field for soccer."

Malik: "What about new nets? Those nets look a little tattered and battle-worn."

Coach: "I mean that's great…what kind of nets?"

Malik: "Both! Both lacrosse and soccer nets!"

Morrell: "You seem so charitable…"

Malik: "I do what I can for the community, it's part of the values my father instilled in me."

Coach: "He sounds like a great man! I mean, maybe you'd be so charitable as to get this kid named Greenburg…."

Malik: "I'm afraid, Coach, that is where my power ends."

Coach: "Damn it…can't hurt to try..."

Ms. Morrell: "When can we expect these things?"

Malik: "We can start this afternoon, if you like, with the equipment. I imagine the field requires a bit more time, but I know some people who owe me, shall we call in these favors?"

Coach: "Well, by all means Mr.…?"

Malik: "Harper, Malik Harper. (Shakes the coaches hand and smiles)

Principal: "Will it be safe we can do business with you other than the sporting side of the school?"

Malik: "Oh, of course! My company will be happy to invest in anything you need. We're all about the education, especially the sciences."

Principal: "What did you say your company's name was again Mr. Harper?"

Malik: "Amgen, I'm sure you've heard of us."

Principal: "Oh my!"

Coach: "That just sounds over my head."

Malik: "Any practice today?"

Coach: "Lacrosse would have practice today, but goody-goody over here took my field." _(Ms. Morrell smirks and shrugs) _"So we're having a cardio day. Hah! What do I care! You're giving me new things!"

_(The scene then transitions to Cora and Belle in the hallway, it's after lunch, Cora has a small smirk on her face and Belle is behind her)_

Belle: You smell different (Sniffing Cora)

Cora: I…no…what? You don't even know what you're talking about.

Belle: No, you do. Because you sat next to that kid Stiles.

Cora: _(Glares at Belle) _don't even start!

Belle: Hey, on full moons, our senses are stronger…which means I'm right! Aw, so cute.

Cora: Oh look. You used google…Don't believe everything you read…

Belle: What's so wrong with admitting you like someone, or like when they're around?

Cora: Don't worry about it. Tonight's the full moon. I need you to stay inside tonight. Lock yourself in your basement or something.

Belle: Why can't we just hang out, and I stay with you tonight? Girls' night!

Cora: (Rolls her eyes) we can't hang out…My brother has something big planned…

Morrell: _(Walks on over) _Wolf Moon no doubt.

Cora: _(Looks up, sighs) _Yeah….

Morrell: If you're so worried, lock her up there. There would be plenty other werewolves to stop her.

Belle: Wolf Mo-

Cora: No asked you, alright? Anyways, it's a pack thing and I'm not in the pack…Derek just wants me there because I'm family.

Morrell: You Hales…stubborn as always. In that case, I'm signing you up for soccer, if you refuse my advice.

Cora: WHAT?! NO!

Belle: Yay! Cora! I'm on the team!

Morrell: With two…skilled players, we should be fine. It stands, Ms. Hale. You need some maturation, and people skills.

Cora: No…I refuse. I don't need people skills.

Morrell: Can you just do it, please? You'd be good at it. People will cheer for you.

Belle: PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!

Cora: …._ (Looks at Belle then Ms. Morrell) _No.

Belle: WHY NOT!

Cora: No.

Belle: WHY NOT!

Ms. Morrell: You're such like Derek…I wonder what he would say if he knew you were going to get suspended…

Belle: _(Smirks)_

Cora: You wouldn't.

Ms. Morrell: I would. You don't know me well enough.

Cora: You wouldn't. Your heartbeat says you're lying.

Ms. Morrell: Or I could just be a really good liar, or so calm cause I've been around werewolves.

Belle: _(Nudging Cora)_ Do it.

Cora: …Fine. You're so annoying.

_(We see Belle grin and wrap her arms around Cora tightly)_

Belle: I'm not THAT annoying!

Cora: _(Looks uncomfortable)_….A hug...Yeah you are.

Ms. Morrell: It's settled. I'll see you two on the field after school!

Cora: …..do I really have-

Ms. Morrell: Yes.

_(We see Cora sigh and down the hall Lydia is seen smirking)_

Deaton: I hear the woods are going to much livelier tonight than usual.

Derek: We're doing Wolf Moon again.

Deaton: Ah. Yes…I heard from Scott…Are you sure that's a good idea?

Derek: I think we have to, with the threat…do you remember them?

Deaton: Vaguely. Talia spoke of her once…Adriana, is it?

Derek: Yeah…I had the pleasure of meeting her some days ago on New Year's.

Deaton: I imagine it wasn't that celebratory?

Derek: …We hit them, and they feel nothing. Josh and I took on her two oldest. I'd imagine he took more punishment I did, but…

Deaton: Ah, I see. By the way Derek, You look a lot better than you did a year ago. Finally come to terms with who you are?

Derek: I…guess so. I'm trying to just keep this place safe, and the Pride wants this land or they will kill us.

Deaton: You're not alone anymore, Derek. You have a pack, a new family. I'm sure Talia would be proud just because of that.

Deaton: But, I hear Cora's back in town…

Derek: Yeah…I've been trying to get her to have a normal life…a life that I didn't have…

Deaton: Derek, you can't push a life on someone that's been away from it this long.

Derek: But, she has to at least try and take the first step.

Deaton: Sure, but what if that first step causes her to lose herself even more?

_(Derek is seen staring at Deaton, a look of concern on his face and it at that moment that we see the scene shift to the school, where we see girls on the field, including Belle and Cora. Ms. Morrell is dressed well, and she has a whistle over her neck. She turns around and we see Cassie and Adriana. Cassie is dressed in shorts and a red t shirt, like the other girls)_

Adriana: Marin, was it? My name is Adriana. This is my daughter, Cassie. She's in your French class, if you remember her?

Morrell: Yes, I remember her. What can I do for you?

Adriana: I want her on the soccer team.

Morrell: She'd have to try out...

Adriana: No, you're putting her on the team. _(She bares her fangs at her, her eyes lightly glow orange)_

Morrell: …You're not a werewolf…

Adriana: That's right I'm not a werewolf...now, do I have to be extra convincing, or will you put her on the team? _(She bares her fangs at her)_ I really don't want to have to do something that you would regret.

Morrell: I'll see how she is….she can start….we are having practice…go ahead, Cassie.

_(We see Cassie running on the field, the girls are dribbling and warming up. Adriana is seen walking away) _

Adriana: I'm glad we can understand each other, and you made a wise decision.

_(She is still walking away, and Morrell watches her. We see on the field, and suddenly Malik is there, too, watching. Cassie is dribbling, she shoots and scores. Cora and Belle watch, look at each other, Belle is getting angrier, and is dribbling up the field. Morrell is watching closely, before we see that Belle passes to Cora, and we see Cora shoot and she scores. Cassie then leads it back up, dribbling, passing before the ball returns to her and she scores again. Belle is still struggling to maintain control, her eyes flashing yellow a couple of times, and Cora notices this. She passes to Cora and Cora goes to shoot but Cassie slide tackles into her and she gets knocked down. Cora immediately gets up and she shoves Cassie. Malik smirks at this and begins walking away. Stiles meanwhile is walking by the field and stops, watching, before walking forward slowly)_

Cora: What's the big idea!

Belle: _(Growls at Cassie and Cora squeezes Belle's arm and Belle's eyes stop glowing)_

Cassie: What's the matter? That was clean. I see you have to control your bitch here.

Cora: She isn't my bitch.

Belle: That's right…_ (Growls again)_ She is just making sure I don't kick your ass.

Cassie: I'm so scared…You're getting so mad that I outplayed you.

Cora: Why you little bitch! _(She goes to shove her again, and the rest of the team goes to surround them before Ms. Morrell comes in and breaks through)_

Morrell: ENOUGH! Cora, Belle, Cassie, this way. NOW!

_(She leads them away from the team and we see Stiles behind, creeping up)_

Morrell: What the hell was that? Do you want them to know you're all supernatural?

Cora: Maybe if this one didn't slide tackle me, there wouldn't be a problem.

Belle: Exactly!

Cassie: Please, stop being jealous that I am more talented…I could care less if they find out…

Morrell: Well, I do. If you don't get along on the field, I will have two choices: separate you by kicking someone off the team, or having to separate with mountain ash.

Cora: Whatever, I have some things to worry about…_ (We see Stiles come up and grab Cora)_

Stiles: Cora. Let's go.

Cora: Stiles?!

Stiles: Walk with me, it's getting late. Sorry, Ms. Morrell, we have to go.

Cora: Belle, remember what I said…

_(We see Cora remove her arm from Stiles' arm and they are seen walking together, they are in the woods)_

Cora: Why did you grab my arm?

Stiles: Well, I needed to get your attention…

Cora: …Don't do that again.

Stiles: Alright….I'm sorry.

Cora: ….But I guess I should also thank you, because I wanted to rip her tongue out

Stiles: She's from the Pride…right?

Cora: Yeah…

Stiles: I just…reacted, sorry….plus I figured with Wolf Moon, we should get going.

Cora: Yeah, well practice was almost over so…

Stiles: Surprised to you on the soccer team.

Cora: I…I was forced!

Stiles: Well, I thought you looked good out there…despite everything.

Cora: …Thanks.

Stiles: _(Whistles as an awkward moment begins occurring) _

Cora: _(Isn't sure what to say is quiet, and before we know it they are at Hale House)_

Stiles: Well, here we are…!

_(As they arrive and walk inside, we see Belle has gotten home and she has chains. We see that she has chained herself to a heating pipe, with handcuffs and chains. She looks outside, and she is sweating intensely, staring at the full moon as night approaches, the scene fading)_

_(The scene opens up with Derek and Peter facing Scott, Josh, Stiles, Cora Lydia, Isaac, and Allison. They are all at the basement)_

Derek: This is Wolf Moon. It's a competition. There are three events, and these events declare who has trained the best and is essentially for bragging rights. This strengthens the pack, because of the training and because we become more in sync with one another.

Stiles: N-Sync, or in sync?

Derek: _(Glares at Stiles) _In sync. Now, be quiet.

Stiles: _(Just shuts up, Scott is seen trying not chuckle as well as Cora)_

Isaac: But, not everyone here is part of the pack.

Derek: I'm sure that will change. _(Derek eyes Cora, as she looks away)_

Allison: So, what are the events?

Peter: A throwing competition similar to the gladiators to determine strength, a race through the forest to determine speed, and climbing a large tree to determine agility and stamina.

Lydia: It's almost like a gladiator competition...

Joshua: It's what I said earlier.

Peter: But, it's not exactly. Anyways, we should start. I'll be the judge, being the oldest here.

_(Everyone just looks at Peter, giving him a 'really?' look on his face and Peter smirks)_

Peter: What? I'll be fair.

Derek: Alright, let's start. I'll begin.

_(We see Derek grabbing one of the metal balls. He puts his arm up near his shoulder, and he pushes off, throwing it a little bit more than half way across the room. Derek looks at the others. We see several more lined up. Scott is next, doing the same stance as Derek, pushing the metal ball over his shoulder and he throws it, coming up short behind Derek by some inches. Joshua is next, grabbing the metal ball, and again putting it over his shoulder and he throws it far, almost as far as Derek's and is maybe an inch behind Derek's and we see everyone whistle) _

Stiles: Damn…not even an Alpha and you can throw that far?

Joshua: I keep in shape…not just because I'm a deputy. _(Smirks)_

Isaac: Maybe you can have some time for helping me work out?

Joshua: We'll see. In the meantime, Cora's up.

Isaac: Oh, right…sorry…

_(We see Cora step up, grabbing a metal ball, and putting it over her shoulder. Derek, Peter and Stiles pay close attention to her, but then we see Derek noticing that Stiles is staring at her. He seems a little annoyed. We then see Cora throw the metal ball, it is behind Scott's by some inches and Stiles claps and then realizes he is only one and stops. Isaac then steps up and puts the metal ball over his shoulder. He then chucks it, it landing as far as Cora's, maybe a little farther. Peter walks towards the area, and marks each one)_

Peter: So in order, we have Derek, Joshua, Scott, and it appears a tie between Isaac and Cora. Do we have any more takers?

Stiles: I'm good...

Lydia: Physical activity isn't exactly my forte.

Allison: I'm fine….thanks.

Peter: Alright, so Derek wins the strength competition.

_(The scene fades to see Belle, she is shaking, her eyes are glowing yellow, and she is breathing heavily. She is starting to shape shift. Her fangs are growing and we see her claws growing, and ears beginning to take shape to that of a werewolf's ears. We see the scene fade to the woods back to everyone, it is just outside the house)_

Peter: This next competition is about speed. It's a race from here, all the way around the preserve and back here. I'll be timing you.

Derek: Count us down.

_(We see Derek, Scott, Joshua, Isaac, and Cora get ready)_

Peter: On your mark…Get set….and Go!

_(We then see all five of them take off, and little do they know, we see Adriana with Jaden and Tiana and Hunter in the woods as well watching them race. Adriana is smirking)_

Adriana: Wolf Moon tradition I see...

Hunter: What is this 'Wolf Moon', mother?

Adriana: Sweetheart, it's when they gather on the first month of a new year and perform competitions in order to strengthen their bodies and train themselves. It also serves for them to act as one unit, similar to how we normally operate.

Jaden: So their trying to level the playing field a little bit...

Tiana: Well, it won't work. Werewolves are very stubborn, and don't use their mind.

Adriana: That's right, dear. We are predators, feral, and use our minds. They do not. Follow them, and kill them for mommy. I'll be with you.

_(The scene then fades as we see Belle transformed, growling loudly, before she rips off the hand cuffs, lifting the window and jumping out, heading for the woods, growling to end this scene)_

_(The scene opens up to Scott in the lead, pulling out a quick jump, jumping from rock to rock and pulling out in front. Joshua is following him and they smirk at each other before Joshua catches up. They are neck and neck. We see Derek in front of Cora and Isaac, but then that's when Tiana jumps atop of Derek, roaring in his face. Derek roars back and throws her off. Hunter jumps on Isaac, and they are rolling along the ground, Jaden jumping on Cora at the same time. Derek comes to Isaac's aid as Hunter goes to swing at him, throwing him off and into Jaden. Cora and Isaac get up)_

Derek: We have to go, and finish this. RUN! I'll be behind you! GO!

Cora: But, Derek!

Derek: GO!

_(Tiana, Hunter, and Jaden all get up and go after Isaac and Cora. Derek pulls a tree branch back full of leaves to blind them. Adriana emerges as Derek runs behind Isaac and Cora)_

Adriana: CLEVER DEREK! But, your luck will run out sooner, or later! You can't even take my children, never mind me!

Derek: We'll see about that later! Catch us if you can!

Adriana: Let's go! _(She commands and they all give chase. Scott hears them and stops, and so does Josh)_

Joshua: The Pride…

_(They see Derek, Cora and Isaac)_

Isaac: RUN THEY ARE BEHIND US! WE HAVE TO FINISH THIS!

Scott: FOLLOW ME!

_(Scott points to the right, waiting for them all to go right and he follows, the Pride on their tails. We see a large gorge, and the wolves all jump it, Scott being the last. The Pride stops before they jump, roaring. Scott waves his arms and legs back and forth and he tumbles in a large roll before jumping up and going in front of them) _

Jaden: Grr…DAMNIT!

Tiana: The cowards!

Hunter: Ugh…we're sorry, Mother.

Adriana: It's alright…we have plenty of time to kill them, Hunter. If anything, we established fear into them.

_(The scene shifts back to the Hale House and Peter is pacing before we see Scott out in front with Joshua behind, Derek and Isaac and Cora tying again)_

Peter: 40 minutes…what the hell took you all so long?!

_(All of them appear to be exhausted, gasping for air)_

Scott: Well….The Pride…could make us…

Joshua: We're fine….but…we should get away from here….

_(Peter looks concerned)_

Peter: Help them. Follow me.

_(We see Peter moving towards the Nemeton, and Allison helping Isaac, Lydia helping Scott and Joshua, Stiles helping Cora and Derek. They walk for a few minutes like this before they are able to walk on their own. We see now where Peter is, and he looks up a large tree that has some branches near the base on each side)_

Peter: This is the tree…climb to the top. GO!

_(Derek climbs the right side, Scott another side, Isaac another, Joshua another, and Cora is the last to climb. They all climb from branch to branch, Cora is ahead surprisingly. She flips up, catching each branch. She kicks Isaac off as he approaches and he falls on his back. Derek stops, and laughs. Stiles is staring at Cora, laughing a little to himself. Allison seems less than pleased. Lydia is laughing. Joshua, Derek, and Scott all are at the same branch, running out of room. Before they begin to knock each other off, we see Cora has climbed to the top)_

Peter: Alright, Cora! You guys can stop now! She's won!

Stiles: Alright!

_(Derek notices Stiles again and the same annoyed look from earlier is on his face. They all climb down, Cora smells something and we see Scott pausing, appearing to sense something)_

Cora: Belle….she's loose…I smell her…

Isaac: How come you can smell her?

Cora: I was with her all day! Damn it! I gotta go! I should have stayed with her! _(She takes off)_

Scott: No, she's right, I sense her…

Derek: If it's her, you better go, Scott. It's now the perfect time to make her submit and make her a part of the pack. You're an Alpha, make her submit.

_(After listening to Derek, Scott leaves following Cora, and we see Derek grab Stiles away from everyone, and he tackles him to the floor, and he gets up, leaning down)_

Derek: I saw the way you're looking at my sister. I don't like it.

Stiles: What do you mean?!

Derek: Stiles.

Stiles: I don't know what you mean.

Derek: STILES!

Stiles: Ok…

Derek: If I catch you again, there will be hell to pay.

_(The scene then cuts to Belle, she is seen stalking a guy out in the woods. Belle goes to pounce him, but Cora jumps and pounces on Belle. The guy runs seeing this. Cora tries to hold her down and push her)_

_Cora: Belle! Stop it! _

_(Belle appears too wild and out of control, fidgeting too much in her transformed state. She gets loose, pushing Cora off, chasing after the man. The scene cuts to Scott running, and he spots Belle. He freezes, making a very shocked and surprised look on his face. Belle is staring at Scott, and we see that blood is on Belle's mouth and claws. Scott's eyes turn red, and Scott roars at her. Belle then is seen backing away from the body, her eyes looking scared, and her eyes still glowing and she is seen transforming back to a human, but she is shaking and curled up in a ball. She looks at her hands and then at the dead body, realizing she killed the man. She begins crying, Scott and Cora watching as her crying with her yellow eyes suddenly becomes a burning sensation. Her hands then go to her eyes and face covering them, as she is beginning to scream. A flash of lightning then streaks across the sky and it suddenly begins raining. Belle is still crying while Cora then goes and holds her. Belle then turns into Cora, crying in her arms, her hands covering her eyes still while Scott bends down to comfort them, his hand on Belle's shoulder) _

Belle: My eyes…MY EYES….they burn! _(She is crying, muffled sounds coming from her)_

Cora: Shh…Belle…shh…it's gonna be ok…

Scott: You're going to be ok Belle….you're going to be ok….

Belle: ….What…..what did I….do…

Cora: Nothing…you didn't do anything…

Scott: Nothing?! Cora! She killed someone!

Cora: Scott…now isn't the time to scare her even more….can't you tell she's just scared?

Belle: I…I didn't…mean….to…_ (In-between sobs)_

Scott: _(Rubs his forehead) _I know Belle….I know….I just…_ (Sits down next to them)_

Scott: I was the same…but it's my fault…_ (The rain gets harder as it pours on them)_

Cora: Scott, this isn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything about this….this….this is my fault….I should've listened to Ms. Morrell…

Belle: _(The burning somewhat stopping, she removes her hands from her face and we see a blue brilliant glow staring at both Cora and Scott, she is still shaken up. Cora and Scott stare, knowing what it means to have a once golden yellow glow change to the cold, steel blue. She gets up under her own power, and begins walking away)_

Scott: _(Gets up as well and begins to go after her before he sees Cora get up and put her hand up to stop him)_

Cora: Scott….I should go….she's my friend after all…

Scott: _(He looks at her confused for a moment, even tilting his head because Cora said the word 'friend' and then he just nods as we see Cora walk behind Belle to catch up)_

**-EPISODE END-**


	5. Episode 5 - Family Matters

Episode 5 – Family Matters

Summary: Belle and Cora deal with the recent actions of the full moon; Scott and the gang try to figure out more about the Pride; Derek and Tiana have a fatal exchange; And Josh creates a huge problem for himself.

_(The opening scene is seen during the day a few days later, and surprisingly, they are inside Belle's house, in her room. Belle is on her bed, lying down and Cora is on a chair across from her, Belle appears to still be depressed about what happened)_

Cora: ….Belle…are you going to talk to me?

_(Belle just looks at Cora, and drops her head)_

Cora: C'mon Belle…you know I wouldn't be here if I didn't care….

Belle: _(Looks at the ground, then looks to Cora, her eyes faintly glow blue, then she looks at the mirror)_

Cora: It's not that big of a deal…

Belle: …..they're different now….

Cora: But you're still you…you're no different than when this all started…trust me….try being 11 years old and being alone…no family…nowhere to go…

Belle: ….It just feels like something inside of me is gone...

Cora: Well…yeah….taking a life, an innocent life, does something to your soul…it no longer has a brilliant gold _(Flashes her eyes gold)_

Belle: Instead only this sad, depressing feeling…? _(Flashes her blue eyes at Cora)_

Cora: It's not depressing…it's just different. Everyone has their own battles, trust me…

Belle: ….Thanks for being my friend….girls don't get close to me because I'm.….different…but I'm thankful…you're here.

Cora: No…thanks for being mine…I've had a rough time adjusting back here…

Belle: Why don't you let people in…? ….And were you lying before about Stiles?

Cora: Belle! What? No! Stiles! No! He's just…cut-anyways I don't know…ever since the fire…I've just kinda been on my own…I had to learn everything by myself….

Belle: ….You don't have to be alone anymore….you mentioned you had a brother, too?

Cora: Neither do you…yeah…Derek…you'll know him when you see him…

Belle: ….Ok. And yeah, Stiles is cute, isn't he? _(Smirks) _for a guy.

Cora: _(Blushing furiously and hides her face in her hands, speaking a little muffled)_ I don't know what you're talking about.

Belle: ….Oh I get it. This is your first time liking someone….well, guess what, I've seen him check you out…he definitely is crushing on you.

Cora: Belle! No! No! No! _(Covers her ears) _I don't need to know this, ok? We're just…

Belle: _(Giggles) _So cute…ask him out, kiss him! You'll know if you really like him if you get those butterflies in your stomach…come on, if we're gonna be friends, we have to talk about this…like if I liked someone, I'd tell you and we offer advice to each other.

Cora: Oh…my….god…Belle! No! I can't! It'll just be weird…But enough about me, let's talk about you and Lydia!

Belle: ….That's never going to happen….it's too bad, too. Eh, I've heard about her making out and stuff with guys…kinda turn off….and maybe you can't, so he should make the first move. You two would look so cute.

Cora: No! This conversation can't be about me! That's NOT fair!

Belle: You focused on me when I was all depressed…so only returning the favor!

Cora: Okay…okay….fine…this is the only time we're going to talk about this, ok?

Belle: _(Listens intently, and nods her head, excitedly)_

Cora: Yes…I like Stiles...No...I will not ask him out…Derek will kill me…You…should just tell Lydia how you feel…you never know what could happen.

Belle: Why would he kill you? Let Stiles ask you out…and no, she isn't into girls, so I won't.

Cora: Because it's Stiles…he's annoying…goofy…smart…funny…

Belle: He wouldn't discriminate cause he's human, right? I mean, Stiles hasn't had any contact with girls if that makes you feel better…he's in your boat.

Cora: How would you know? Did you stalk him for me? Were you all "I'm gonna have a friend whose name is Cora and she likes this kid Stiles…."

Belle: Because I've been in school with this kid…He's never had a girlfriend, Cora!

Cora: That doesn't mean he hasn't kissed anyone! Ugh! _(Buries her head in her hands)_ I'm so bad at this…

Belle: That just means, even if he has, you'll have to blow his socks off, and make him want you and want more of you. _(Puts her hand on her shoulder)_ Don't worry, I'll help you out.

Cora: Belle…I think you're putting too much effort into a sinking ship…plus I should be helping you learn control…

Belle: Sure, we have time for that….you aren't a sinking ship…look at you, you're beautiful, Stiles know this. The problem is you two are too damn shy to each kiss each other; one of you has to give.

Cora: _(Just looks at Belle, shocked) _…why…

Belle: Because you're not gonna know how he feels if you don't act. The difference between you and I besides me not being shy is, I know Lydia don't like me, so I am just moving on away from her…he wouldn't talk to you or look at you the way that he does if he didn't like you, you've seen this.

Cora: Ugh….fine….

_(The scene is at the school, and they are actually alone in the library, away from everyone else. Scott has taken a seat in the back area, and Lydia is sitting across from him. They both pull out a book from their bags)_

Scott: I can't do this Lydia…my first actual Beta…and she won't even listen to me…

Lydia: Don't be so hard on yourself, Scott. You had no way of knowing how she would react.

Scott: I know…but this is all my fault…if I just would've been more in control…

Lydia: Stop blaming yourself, we all have issues.

Scott: Ugh! I know…I can't even keep a girl around for longer than a couple weeks…

Lydia: You just try too hard, Scott. And you let your emotions control you, which is good and bad.

Scott: You don't have to tell me that….ugh…this New Year already sucks

Lydia: Then, stop worrying and be you. You're a great guy…person. Everyone makes mistakes. You're on Lacrosse, I mean come on. I am sure things will be fine.

Scott: That's easy for you to say…

Lydia: Oh yeah?

Scott: You're popular…you've always been popular….me? I'm just an Alpha werewolf…that no one really knows.

Lydia: You're popular now as the captain! Everyone knows you're the real captain…you don't have to be popular.

Scott: I know I don't have to be popular…I just want a normal life…

Lydia: It's too late to have a normal life now, Scott…we just have to accept that. Believe it, or not, I wish I wasn't popular.

Scott: You're just saying that to make me feel better…

Lydia: I'm not, though. _(Looks at him) _It's a lot of pressure...

Scott: …You…and pressure? Really?

Lydia: You have no idea, Scott…all my life….I've had pressure. These unrealistic expectations...

_(Scott has eyed her then looking sympathetic, but then before we see Lydia's face the scene has shifted to inside a great manor, similar to the Wayne Manor of Batman. We see several staircases, and a large dining room area. When we see the living area, it is of the upmost class, murals are on the wall, the finest ebony wood is used and Adriana is there with all her children, she has delivered steak and mashed potatoes with corn as a lunch, served with red wine. They each take a seat after she does)_

Adriana: I thought Cassie and Hunter deserved a break from school today, since we have things to plan for.

Cassie: Where's Daddy…?

Tiana: _(Rolls her eyes) _Always the daddy girl…_ (Cassie glares at her) _But, she does bring up a point, where has father been?

Adriana: You know he has to do his errands for work, Princess. He should be joining us full time within the next couple of weeks.

Jaden: That's great. With father back, we'll be at full strength again.

Hunter: With Dad, we can wipe them out in one fell swoop.

Cassie: I hope he comes back soon, those werewolves are so …ugh...

Adriana: I was hoping we could have taken care of at least one of them by now, but worry not, dears. I do not blame you, I blame myself.

Tiana: Mother, don't say that!

Jaden: Yes, mother, it's not your fault!

Adriana: But it is, as Alpha, I should have prepared better.

Cassie: We don't blame you, Mommy...

Hunter: Mom, she's right, we don't, those wolves just been lucky and slippery!

Adriana: I just miss your father, and wish he was with us. I function better with his leadership and great strength. But, they have been more elusive and displayed intelligence.

Tiana: What's the plan?

Adriana: Divide and conquer. Tiana, you continue working on Derek. He is the threat. Do not kill him that is your father's honor.

Tiana: Oh, fine….but I hope I don't break him before then…what if my charm gets to him?

Adriana: If it does, keep him around, he'll be your toy…but, I don't know how your father will react.

Tiana: Alright, great. _(She smirks)_ I'll have him begging for mercy.

Adriana: Jaden. That other, Joshua, you handle him. Kill him, if you can. I can tell he isn't like those other fools.

Jaden: He's different?

Adriana: Yes, something special. I've never seen a werewolf's eyes glow green before. Your father may know more. For now, he is the biggest threat because I've seen leadership from him and intelligence.

Jaden: I'll be careful with that one.

Adriana: Good. Hunter, you work on Scott, keep getting him angry, make him attack you. I don't expect you to kill him, but rough him up.

Hunter: Yes, mom.

Adriana: Cassie, dear, Cora is Derek's sister. If you even slightly hurt her, it will set Derek off, and position Tiana to take advantage of that. Do this for me.

_(They all nod in unison, and it's at this time that we see the scene shift to that of an office. We see Malik in his office at Amgen. The phone rings)_

Malik: Go.

_(He is seen listening and he is tapping a pen on his desk)_

Malik: Interesting. _(He sits up)_

Malik: I see…thanks for the update. _(Malik hangs up the phone and stands up, we now see his face and he is smiling)_

Malik: This is almost too easy.

_(Malik then exits his office, and he is greeted by a secretary)_

Secretary: Hello, Mr. Harper.

Malik: Hey. How's that equipment coming along for Beacon Hills High School?

Secretary: Well, shipping it out today, sir.

Malik: Pull it up.

_(The secretary then uses the mouse, pulling it up on the computer screen. We see state of the art nets, pads, and new and improved jerseys)_

Malik: Good, I want that on expedited shipping. _(He states as he begins walking away, the scene fading out)_

_(The next scene opens up to see in Deaton's clinic where Scott, Stiles, Joshua, Allison, Lydia, and Isaac there. We see that they have a page up on the bestiary on Lydia's laptop) _

Scott: So, you found anything at all that is useful about Werelions?

Lydia: _(We see her pull up a picture of an Alpha Werelion, it being huge, about as Peter Hale's Alpha form, but a yellow color instead of the black color and the orange eyes to boot. We see it is a male, because it has a mane. It is on all fours with its right paw up, claws extended, it being surrounded by shadow like on the Kanima bestiary page) _Other than how frightening it looks…_(She gulps at the picture) _

Stiles: Holy hell…. _(Flips back a little, gulping) _

_(Allison doesn't say anything, just tries to get into Isaac's arms, with Isaac taking a step back)_

Isaac: If one of them looks like that…

Joshua: Relax...just relax. Lydia, what does it say about them?

Lydia: It says that they are deadly, and very powerful. They usually appear as a group known as a Pride.

Allison: Nothing we don't already know…

Lydia: It says they are usually very proud, some can be tan. It says here they have three different sets of eyes like werewolves.

Joshua: What do they mean?

Lydia: Gray means they are young, and just had their abilities established, though they are Betas. Tan means they are Betas, the Beta that has had Tan eyes the longest becomes Alpha should anything happen to the Alpha, and the Alpha has Orange eyes, symbolizing its connection to the jungle and lion.

Isaac: That makes sense….so, the two that go to school with us, they look the youngest.

Allison: So they have gray eyes and probably just had their power awakened.

Joshua: Adriana is the Alpha, then, since she is mom. Leaving Tiana and Jaden as Betas. But that leaves one more person….she said there were six of them.

Lydia: It says they can have two Alphas.

Joshua: ….Fantastic….

Lydia: They like to operate in separating their pride to a hunting group, and another group for backup or to split up their forces to divide and conquer. They work together as one unit, like a team.

Isaac: Any abilities?

Lydia: It doesn't say…..probably everything you can do, they could do.

Scott: So, they have two Alphas…why hasn't the father showed up?

Joshua: We should be thankful for that….if he is their leader and head of their family, he is the strongest.

Allison: _(Laughs nervously)_ so, what are we supposed to do?

Scott: …..Maybe divide and conquer ourselves.

Stiles: Their power? But, they can beat you and the others one on one. Maybe get rid of their Alphas….without them to lead?

Joshua: That's too risky. We need something more concrete….we have to beat them with numbers. 2 on 1, maybe even 3. They're stronger than us, faster; more savage….more in tune with their animal.

Stiles: What the hell are we supposed to do now, then? Call upon your wolf and let him take over you? Lions are stronger than wolves...

_(Everyone looks to Stiles then, and just looks down, realizing he is right. There wasn't much they could do. Meanwhile, the scene shifts over to Derek at his loft. Derek is weight training; we see he is doing sit ups and push-ups, transitioning from both. He is in a tank top and he is sweating a little and we see he jumps up to a pipe and uses that to do repetitive pull ups. He continues this until the door opens and we see Tiana, she growls, Derek jumps off, lands on his feet, growling back)_

Derek: I told you to stay away from me.

Tiana: But, Der, I like you so much…Couldn't think of leaving you alone….

Derek: Get. Out. Or I'll force you out.

Tiana: Really, Der? You think you can take me one on one? I am not here to fight, silly. I'm here just for you…_ (She blows him a kiss)_

Derek: _(Rolls his eyes, baring his fangs at her) _Leave!

Tiana: I've always found you so mysterious and sexy….why can't you accept me? _(Throws her hair back)_

Derek: Because you won't go away when I say for you to! And you're crazy!

Tiana: I'm not crazy, I just think these other girls I saw you hang around weren't worthy for you…

Derek: I'm sure. _(His eyes glow red) _I won't ask again.

Tiana: _(Flashes her eyes tan) _I can do that trick, too. Our families could have been unstoppable if we were together, Derek._ (Walks to him, drapes her arms around his waist)_

Derek: _(Moves her arms off of him, pushing her away)_

_(When Derek pushes her away, she slides then lunges at him, pushing him to the wall post behind him, pressing her hand against his throat and she kisses his cheek and licks cheek, we see Derek struggle, trying to bite her) _

Tiana: I told you, Derek….

Derek: _(Derek grabs her by the waist, sinks his claws into her, she grunts and grits her fangs. He then charges her into the wall and he growls in her face) _LEAVE!

Tiana: Mm, you're so rough, Derek. Wow, another good feature…but…_ (She roars and pushes him off, and he flips to land on his feet, and she grabs him by his hands and roars) _

Derek: I'm just as strong, maybe even stronger then you…

Tiana: But, are you the better fighter?

Derek: We'll find out... _(Pushes her, and knees her in the stomach, and Tiana spits up, taken aback)_

Tiana: _(Coughs) _I can play hard, too….trust me. But, I do like you Derek. How can I prove this?

Derek: Go. Away.

Tiana: You can't rely on your so-called pack to bail you out. I could kill you, and you know it. But, I won't.

Derek: Leave them out of this.

Tiana: Oh, I can't. If you won't be with me, and submit to my family, then they will die. By me, and my family. You better make a decision soon about what's more important to you; your own arrogance and this land, or your pack.

Derek: _(Roars at her, claws extended as he readies himself to shift) _LEAVE THEM! OUT OF THIS!

Tiana: _(Tiana simply smirks) _Now…again, it's your choice, Der. I'll let you think about this for a while, and let it sink in. The thought of my family ripping innocents and your packs heads off…_ (She laughs and then closes the door behind her and Derek goes to go after her and opens the door, but she is gone. He closes the door, and then he goes to the window, opening one, and roaring out of it. We see over at the animal clinic, Isaac, Joshua, and Scott flash their eyes hearing Derek's roar. Cora and Belle even hear it at Belle's home, their eyes flashing, too, ending the scene)_

_(We see Joshua, Isaac, Lydia, Scott, Stiles, and Allison exit the animal clinic. We see Scott get on his bike, and he puts his helmet on, Stiles surprisingly goes on Scott's bike and puts on the spare helmet. Allison, Isaac, and Lydia get in Allison's car and we see Josh get into one of the Sheriff vehicles since he was in his work uniform. They go to leave the parking lot, but we see a red Ferrari pull up, the signature car of the Pride. They turn their car, swerving it horizontally to block them from leaving. Only Scott's bike can escape because it's so small compared to the cars. Jaden comes out of the car, as does Hunter and Cassie. Adriana isn't with them this time, so Jaden was driving. At this time, Scott lifts the visor of his helmet and Joshua comes out of the car, with Isaac)_

Jaden: You're not going anywhere. _(He flashes his tan eyes, bearing his fangs and claws) _

Joshua: We'll see about that. _(Flashes his eyes green, bearing his claws) _Isaac, I need you to step up your skills for me, buddy.

Isaac: What is that supposed to mean? _(He flashes his eyes gold, extends his claws)_

Joshua: It means you need to hold your own.

Hunter: Shall we begin big brother? _(His eyes flash gray, his claws extend too)_

Cassie: Yeah, Jaden, I want the scrawny looking one. _(Her eyes flash gray, too, and her claws are extended)_

Jaden: Go. Kill them! Scott is mine!

Stiles: Uh buddy, we should uh GO!

_(Josh wastes little time rushing Hunter, grappling with him and he roars at him. He knees him in the stomach, Hunter spits a couple of times and we see Josh lift him up by his arms as Hunter coils forward. Jaden tries to rush Scott, but we see Josh grab Hunter and throw him at Jaden. He bashes into Jaden, as they crash into the sidewalk)_

Joshua: GO! Isaac and I will be fine! GO TO DEREK, SCOTT!

_(Scott wastes no time, stepping on it, escaping the Pride's clutches as we see Isaac is being swiped at and he is dodging, swinging at her and she is dodging. Cassie goes to stop Scott but Isaac tackles her to the floor. By the time she kicks Isaac off, Scott and Stiles are gone)_

_(Jaden roars as he gets up getting Hunter off of him, Hunter is up as well. Jaden goes for Josh, and we see Josh grit his teeth. Jaden swings and he misses, Josh ducks and punches him in the stomach as hard as he can. Jaden stumbles a little bit, spitting to the side and before Josh has a chance to recover Hunter kicks him into the building. We see Cassie and Isaac are still grappling, Isaac trying to not take any hits, but Cassie finally lands a bit somersault kick to knock him into Jaden. Jaden easily backhands away and grabs him by the shirt to reel him in and grabs him by the throat, slamming him down to the ground like a choke slam)_

Jaden: Now, you're finished. _(He extends his arm back, his claws back, Isaac has one eye open, Cassie looks odd) _Good job, Cassie…DIE.

_(It's as Jaden says 'DIE that we see Hunter is hovering over Josh. He is smirking)_

Hunter: Big mistake…It's over now…

_(Hunter goes to swipe at him, but Josh gets enough strength to dodge his head and we see him slash upwards into Hunter with his right hand in almost an uppercut fashion, and Hunter is seen reeling back, flying to the ground back first and he yelps. Josh is breathing heavily, as he gets up. Jaden and Cassie hear the yelp and stop. Jaden puts his claws away and goes to Hunter with Cassie)_

Jaden: W-What happened! _(He is obviously concerned, we see that Hunter has three large claw marks on his right side of his chest riding from his stomach to the pectoral region, he is coughing up blood)_ YOU! _(He looks menacingly at Josh) _YOU WILL PAY! CASSIE, WE'RE GOING HOME! HUNTER MUST BE TREATED! _(Jaden grabs him and dumps into the back seat of the Ferrari while Cassie seems scared and shaken up, she holds Hunter's hands, and we see her use the same pain transference ability of the werewolves. Jaden spins the car out and drives extremely quick away from there. Joshua goes to Isaac, lifting him up)_

_(coughs, Allison comes out the car to tend to him)_

Joshua: Alright, for nearly dying.

Lydia: _(Approaches) _Josh, that was incredible…but now…

Joshua: I have a target on my back for nearly killing one of their own…I know…

_(The scene ends there, fading out to see Derek is with Scott and Stiles on the couch, and we see the loft door open to Belle and Cora)_

Cora: That's my brother, Belle… _(Waves her hand to Derek to introduce him to her) _Derek, this is Belle…_ (He waves to her)_

Belle: Cora, can we talk for a minute?

Cora: Ok.

Belle: _(She brings Cora to the side, and whispers in her ear)_ you know, if I liked boys….wow, your brother is hot…I'd definitely try to be with him…incredible…

Cora: EW! BELLE! _(She backs away and Belle is seen giggling)_

Derek: You know…we're all werewolves except for Stiles…

Stiles: _(Waves his hands) _Just your Druid Emissary in training here…

Cora: So…Derek….what's wrong?

Derek: …..They want me to surrender this land and be with them. If not…they're killing everyone.

Cora: You know we can't do that Derek. Plus, the trea-

Derek: They don't care about the treaty. With mom gone, I don't know how to do this.

Scott: We tried telling him we can help, that we'd take it on together and beat them but…

Cora: _(Cora rolls her eyes)_ Of course….Derek was always stubborn. Laura liked to tease him about it!

Belle: Really? Hmm...

Scott: When I say taking on together, I was hoping you two would help, too.

_(Stiles face lights up at the possibility)_

Cora: Scott….

Belle: Scott…..I….I don't know…I messed up.

Derek: Cora…it'll be like old times….before the fire….when we got to use the forest for everything. Don't tell me you don't remember Laura and me sneaking you out of the house to go to the point above Beacon Hills?

Scott: And that's just one mistake Belle…it's alright….I should have approached things better. I'm sorry.

Belle: But I'll feel left out…everyone has Gold eyes, right?

Scott: That's alright. It doesn't mean anything; you're still a part of the pack.

Derek: Belle…I have Blue eyes too…_ (Belle looks at Cora, and Cora nods) _…I let it eat away at me for years. It's not worth the suffering you're going to put yourself through.

Scott: We won't think any less of you.

Stiles: Unless you kill someone else…._ (Scott glares at him)_ …that is evil

Belle: ….T-thank you….

Scott: So? What do you both think?

Cora: …I'm beginning to understand you said new family, Derek…

Derek: So? Is that a yes?

_(Cora and Belle look at each other)_

Belle: ….Yes.

Cora: ….We'll be part of the pack.

Scott: Really?! _(Stiles stands up excitedly and almost falls over the table)_

Cora: Really…

Derek: _(Derek smiles and Scott looks shocked that Derek is smiling. Derek hugs Cora and brings her in close) _I promise, Cora, you're going to be really happy with our new family.

Scott: Start from scratch, Belle_? (Opens his arms out)_

Belle: Yeah. _(She walks over and hugs him)_

-EPISODE END-


	6. Episode 6 - Wait and Bleed

Episode 6: Wait and Bleed

Summary: **Jaden goes after Joshua; The Pride plots; the soccer and Lacrosse games are played with some injuries occurring. **

_(The opening scene we see Derek and Cora returning to the loft, and they are parking. We see that they have some boxes with them, and are pulling them out from the trunk. Next we see them go upstairs, and they open the door. When they open the door, we see that the loft is decorated with red all around it with a big "Valentine's Day Dance" at the middle area and above that we see "Will you go to the" and Derek is shocked. It isn't just there, but we see there is a string next to the letters and Cora pulls it and we see "With me- Stiles" come out from underneath the Valentine's Day Dance lettering. We see chocolate and hearts around the letters. Cora is just in awe, while Derek seems angry)_

Derek: Cora…

Cora: D-D-Derek…

Derek: I don't know if I'm angry…or surprised…

Cora: …I'm surprised…I...I'm sorry…

Derek: Why? I thought you liked him.

Cora: …What? You thought I liked him…? Wh-what makes you say that?

Derek: Please Cora…it's all over your face…plus you smell…

Cora: I do not smell!

Derek: Really? You smell right now!

Cora: Hmph…do not…so can I go?

Derek: That's up to you. I don't care, just don't be stupid.

Cora: What classifies stupid?

Derek: Stiles.

Cora: Don't be so mean….I'm serious, don't do anything stupid, like what?

Derek: I'm not mean. I am serious. Don't do Stiles.

Cora: _(Just looks at him and chuckles a little bit at the way he said)_

Derek: Cora…I know you know better than that….I know you can handle yourself just fine…I just don't want to see you get hurt…even if it is a rite of passage in high school…

Cora: But, Stiles though? He's harmless. And you don't see me butting in on your sex life…

Derek: _(Blinks and stares at Cora because of what she just said) _….If you have sex with him, I will ri-

Cora: Yeah, yeah, yeah…Rip his head off, rip out his tongue, or rip his throat out?

_(We see that Derek is still looking at her, when the scene shifts over to the Pride's Manor. We are inside, and they are in the living room, Hunter is laid out on the couch, everyone is hovering over him. Adriana moves the blanket off Hunter's chest and we see that the claw marks Josh made are fairly deep. Adriana pats the wounds gently with the wash cloth and Hunter bites down hard on his teeth as it stings, and we see he has bruises on his chin and he hasn't healed fully) _

Adriana: There, there, sweetheart…

Jaden: I'm gonna kill him…rip his arms off…

Tiana: We've healed from worse, why isn't he healing as fast?

Cassie: _(Cassie is standing behind Tiana, peeking around her)_ is he gonna be ok, Mommy?

Adriana: He should be…I think it's because he really raked into him and Hunter was just too exposed…so Joshua's claws were able to sink deeply in. He's not an Alpha, so how is he that strong?

Jaden: I don't care what he is; I'm going to rip his throat out.

Adriana: Before you do, find out what he is, then you can have him for dinner.

Jaden: He can answer that for himself, after I rip his head off.

Tiana: Jaden, this isn't your fault….

Jaden: SHUT IT TIANA!

Cassie: But, Jaden…we couldn't help it….you were going to kill that scrawny one, remember…after I beat him senseless…

Jaden: I'm. Going. To. Kill. All. Of. Them.

Adriana: Jaden! You know better! Don't be foolish.

Jaden: I'm not foolish.

Tiana: Then, listen to mom! We have to take them out together!

Jaden: I don't see you doing anything except trying to screw Derek!

Tiana: Don't you put this on me…I'm taking my time to kill him. If I get him to be separated from the others, so much the better, because he is their Alpha.

Jaden: Put this on you? Oh I'm sorry….I didn't see you with Cassie or Hunter! Do you even think about what you're doing other than some high school crush?! Seriously!

Hunter: Jay…Jay…bro…I'm going to be alright…ok? Don't be angry….don't be so hard on….T-Tiana…..

_(Jaden looks at Hunter, then at Cassie, Tiana and finally his mother, Adriana and he growls as he turns around and leaves)_

Adriana: Leave him; he is acting like his father did when we were younger.

Tiana: But, is he going to be alright?

Adriana: Yes. But, you do need to focus on things other than Derek, dear.

_(Tiana just looks at her, Cassie hides behind Adriana, smirking a little. We see the scene then shift over to the hospital now, Sheriff is on duty, and he walks up to Melissa's desk)_

Sheriff: So, anything else about those dead bodies?

Melissa: They looked to be some kind of ritual…

Sheriff: A ritual?

Melissa: Yeah, like something that a culture did and they adopted it.

Sheriff: So we really dealing with more of this stuff, huh?

Melissa: …Looks like it, yeah.

Sheriff: …Maybe we should let the kids get us some more evidence.

Melissa: You trust them to do that?

Sheriff: We have no choice. …Hey, so uhm, Valentine's Day is coming up.

Melissa: Uh huh? _(Looks at him, smiling)_

Sheriff: So I'm…I'm wondering if….you got any plans.

Melissa: No, why?

Sheriff: ….So, uh, would you want to go on a date?

Melissa: Sure.

Sheriff: You will?

Melissa: Yeah, of course, handsome.

Sheriff: _(Sheriff smirks) _Alright, great.

_(We see him walk away and she is looking at him smiling. We're back to the animal clinic from last episode and we see Stiles is there with Deaton and Joshua) _

Stiles: So, like this? _(We see he has Willow in his hand and he drops it, closing his eyes, and we see it transform into the willow powder from last season)_

Joshua: Good job, yes.

Deaton: With enough practice, you will be able to do it without closing your eyes.

Joshua: Yeah. So practice that when you can. Also, I realize you have homework, but. .

Stiles: Oh god. Oh no.

Deaton: Stiles.

Stiles: MORE HOMEWORK?

Joshua: Yes! After your regular homework, of course doesn't have to be every night, but…here. _(We see him pull out a book from behind him; its title is 'Druid Emissaries: The Ties to Natural and Supernatural')_

Stiles: _(Takes it and looks at it, and we see a man with a cloak over his head with a lantern and a werewolf behind him) _this is….?

Joshua: Basically, Druid Emissary training 101. I'll be testing you on some of the knowledge. I had to study it. Learn it. Love it. Yes, there are pictures.

Deaton: Was this given to you at birth?

Joshua: Well, it was in my family's possession. Before they died, they were able to give who took care of me this book. Take care of it, because I want it back.

Stiles: Ok.

Joshua: I'm serious, Stiles. It means a lot…it's all I have left of my parents. _(Joshua angrily sighs and looks to the side)_

Deaton: I'm sure he understands...

Stiles: Well, I gotta go, gotta get to Lacrosse.

Deaton: The game isn't until later, isn't it?

Stiles: W-Well gotta get there early, see ya! _(We see Stiles leave quickly before having to answer questions to both of them, Joshua just laughs)_

Joshua: Kids…

Deaton: You were once a pup, too.

Joshua: ….That….was a long time ago.

Deaton: You're a little older than Derek.

Joshua: Yes…I am.

Deaton: You have to be careful.

Joshua: ….About?

Deaton: The Pride.

Joshua: I'll be ok. I have to head home. _(He nodded, as he left the animal clinic, heading to the parking lot. As he was leaving though, we see Jaden lunge at him and roll him into the cement, punching him and beating on him. Josh, taken aback, becomes bloody around his lip quickly. But, then he kicks him off, and jumps atop, roaring in his face. He beats on him again and again but Jaden is too angry, throwing him into the wall of a building. Jaden extends his claws out, and begins slashing him repeatedly, Josh having no choice but to take the punishment. But then Jaden looks at him, going to slash his throat off, but Derek jumps at Jaden kicking him off. We see he is transformed. He slashes him in the shoulder and Jaden is pushed to the ground. We see that when Jaden looks up, Derek and Josh are gone, and Jaden roars into the sky)_

**-END SCENE-**

_(We then see Derek bring Joshua inside the animal clinic, the doorbell rings and we see Deaton come out and opens the door to the back closing it. Derek is back to normal)_

Deaton: Put him on the table!

Derek: He was ambushed by Jaden. _(He puts him on the table, and we see Derek rip off Josh's shirt)_

Deaton: _(Grabs rubbing alcohol and then begins bandaging him up, sewing him up, Joshua is seen unconscious)_

Derek: He'll make it?

Deaton: Yes…thank god you came when you did. But, he will be damaged…won't be completely healed for a couple days. He beat the hell out of him.

Derek: I was in the neighborhood going back to my place…oh gotta run, please take care of him for me!

Deaton: I will…and thank you, Derek.

_(He ends up leaving in the back and we see the scene shift to Derek's loft, Stiles is going up the stairs and Stiles goes to open the door to the loft, when it opens up and Cora is standing behind it)_

Cora: Hey.

Stiles: Uh…hey…I see you saw the sign… _(Walks into the loft)_

Cora: Yeah…I mean…it's pretty hard to miss…plus you can kinda smell the chocolate….

Stiles: Right…werewolf smell…

Cora: _(She smiles at him and nods)_ about that….

Stiles: Oh no…this is how I pictured it….I guess I'll tell Scott we can have that Super Smash Bros. tourna-

Cora: Yes.

Stiles: Yes? Are you serious? Derek isn't gonna kill me, is he?

Cora: I don't know actually…he's …acting a little more like himself than he was…

Stiles: So no throat ripping or tongue pulling?

Derek: _(Slides the loft door open) _Well that depends. You hurt her, I'll do both.

Stiles: Hey big guy…how ya doing…

Cora: Derek, he won't hurt me…if anything I'll hurt him.

_(Derek smirks at this)_

Stiles: So anyways…uh…yeah…the theme, according to Lydia, is a Royal Gala

Derek: ….Interesting

Cora: So you mean...like fancy dresses and stuff...

Stiles: Yeah! It's like something they used to do in Medieval Europe...you could wear something like this _(Stiles pulls out his phone and shows Cora a picture tv/reign/photo/gallery/1)_

Cora: You...want me...to dress...like a Queen?

Stiles: You can be my Queen bee!

Derek: _(Can't contain his laughter any more)_ Long May She Reign...over your stupidity...

Stiles: Hey! I didn't choose the theme!

Derek: Right…I'm sure you didn't have anything to do with this…

Stiles: Dude! I promise (Stiles checks his phone) Cora…

Cora: What?

Stiles: We have to get to the school….it's your first game tonight!

Derek: First game? What? You don't play lacrosse…

Cora: Oh right, you don't know…soccer…uh…Morrell basically forced me….or she would've expelled me…

Derek: You better not get expelled.

Cora: Well Belle is on the team too…so is this girl Cassie….ugh she drives me up a wall…

Stiles: She is one of the lions…

Derek: Oh…that makes sense…Adriana mentioned there were more…

Cora: I'll be careful…

Stiles: But we gotta go…

Derek: Stiles!

Stiles: What?

Derek: We're gonna have a little talk…

Cora: About what?

Derek: You're going to be late, don't wanna miss your first game!

Stiles: I was…gonna go cheer her on.

Derek: By all means, go ahead…just remember I know where you live, Stiles…

Stiles: Aren't you coming?

Derek: I'll be there… I want to finish Road to Perdition first, plus its soccer…you think I wanna watch people kick a ball around for 90 minutes?

Cora: DEREK!

Stiles: …Well, ok, Cora we shouldn't argue…

Cora: _(Punches Stiles' arm) _I can't believe you're siding with him…_ (Cora starts to walk towards the door)_

Stiles: ….Well I just know not to argue with Derek…also I kinda like living… _(Looks at Derek, backing up, and we see Derek glow his eyes at him, bearing his fangs to scare him)_

(Chris is at the site of the building where the family was killed, we see it's still under repair and he is looking around, seeing the blood and has pictures of what happened)

Malik: It's really a shame, what happened to this family.

Chris: (Looks over to him, startled) ...Yes

Malik: You do know, sir, this is private property right?

Chris: I could say the same to you.

Malik: Ah, see, that's where you're wrong. My company is responsible for rebuilding this house.

Chris: And I am investigating the crime as per my contract with the local law enforcement.

Malik: Can I see your warrant then? As far as I know, we were allowed to start construction because the investigation is over. This means, you're trespassing.

Chris: Here's my badge. My expertise is firearms...they called me in if there might be any gun residue. (Takes it out, looking to him uneasy)

Malik: Ah. I see...the warrant, please?

Chris: Must be in the car…

Malik: I'm afraid, I must ask you to leave Mr...

Chris: Argent...and fine then.

Chris: I never got your name, Mr.?

Malik: Harper. Malik Harper. I'm sorry, Mr. Argent, but you know the law.

Chris: Yes, well, another time, Mr. Harper. (Leaves then)

Malik: Hmm…Argent…interesting…._(Takes a look at his expensive watch)_ that's right…the game_s. (Smirks as he leaves as well, we then see the scene shift over to the Lacrosse field, where the soccer nets are up, and we see they are state of the art and the field is all set and ready to go. Isaac and Allison are seen in the stands; they are making out and seem to be in the corner on the bottom for no one to see. They seem to be kissing passionately, until Cora and Stiles arrive. Stiles gives out a "AHEM", and Isaac and Allison look over at them, kind of embarrassed) _

Cora: Get a room you two...ugh…

Isaac: We couldn't find one.

Stiles: _(Rolls his eyes) _Ok, I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that.

Allison: _(Suddenly changes the topic) _Cora! It's your first game! Excited?

Cora: A little I guess…Belle will be there to guide me through it..

Stiles: We'll support you from the stands, don't worry, you'll be great!

Cora: I hope so..

Isaac: Be confident.

Stiles: Don't worry about Cassie…she's nothing compared to you

Allison: Cassie?

Stiles: Oh right…you two have been making out so much you don't know what's going on…

Isaac: _(Looks angry at Stiles, moving his scarf out of his way)_

Stiles: Scarf….why? Ugh…

Isaac: I like it

Allison: He's cute…I like it…

Cora: ….Ugh…No, he is not….anyways…I should get changed.

Stiles: _(Hugs Cora)_ don't be so nervous, you'll be awesome! Scott and Lydia will be here soon!

Cora: _(Hugs back) _...Alright_... (She runs off towards the locker room area. We see then that Adriana has pulled up with Hunter and Cassie. Hunter is already in his Lacrosse gear, though he has bruises on his chin and side of his face. Cassie is in red shorts and a t shirt, almost knee high socks on. Adriana has parked and goes to the other side of the stands, and we see it is a few minutes away from kick off. Scott and Lydia come to sit next to Stiles, Isaac, and Allison. Meanwhile, Malik watches from the field)_

**-END SCENE-**

_(Scene then opens back up with the game. Derek is there standing on the side lines. It's getting late, and we see Stiles and Isaac have switched into their Lacrosse gear at this point because it's closing minutes of the game. Morrell is on the sidelines coaching, and she is screaming for Belle to go all the way. Belle is able to dribble past three defenders and she is by herself. Belle has been keeping away from Cassie for the last few minutes, Cora is on the other side of the field, the second attacker with Cassie being in the strike position. Belle goes to shoot, but then Cassie roars a little low for Cora and Belle to hear and slides herself into Belle, she falls and the crowd immediately gets on its feet at the sudden attack. Adriana is seen smirking and Cora rushes to Belle's aid as she is seen holding her right leg. We heard the cracking of it, but the werewolf healing is kicking in as Cora is by Cassie's side. Cassie, meanwhile, shoots and scores with 10 seconds left in the game. We see Belle get up, brushing Cora aside and walk right to Cassie, smacking her across the face and glowing her blue eyes at her, bearing her fangs and mumbling a growl) _

Belle: Bitch! Stuck up bitch! Don't you ever do that to me again, or I'll…

Cassie: Do what? _(Rubs her cheek, her eyes glowing grey at her, bearing her fangs) _I'll rip your-

Cora: Belle! STOP! You're gonna shift! _(Grabbing Belle from behind)_

Belle: This bitch! We're a TEAM! Even if we don't like each other! You don't take me out like that! _(Roars, struggling against Cora, her eyes going back to normal and fangs stopping)_

Cassie: Aww….look….you need your girlfriend to stop you….how cute!

Cora: Don't think you will get away with this, you will get yours! _(Growls at her)_

Morrell: That's enough! _(Gets in the middle of both sides, suddenly everyone is around them, notably Adriana, Hunter, Isaac, Stiles, Derek, and Scott. Cassie's eyes have gone back to normal along with her fangs, and Derek looks at Adriana, Adriana smirking)_

Derek: Adriana, I see you haven't left yet…

Adriana: I have no intention to.

Derek: You will have to.

Adriana: Is that a threat?

Derek: No, a promise.

Adriana: Really? _(She smirks)_

Cora: Derek now isn't the time…

Scott: Cora's right, we have to go.

Hunter: Scott…Isaac…..I will see you two on the field. _(Smiles)_

Isaac: If Coach clears you to play…you look pathetic.

Hunter: Watch yourself, kid.

Derek: Isaac, stop. Scott, go. I'll stay…Cora, you better go with Belle.

Stiles: Scott, we have to be quick, the game is gonna start soon.

Scott: I know…Isaac go tell Coach we'll be there in a second.

_(We see Scott, Stiles and Cora bring Belle to the locker room area, Isaac take off, and Derek keeps an eye on Adriana and we see her and Cassie backing away, Morrell watching them and directing people back to the stands)_

Adriana: Good work, Cassie….but, dear, next time …don't do that so suddenly, make her do the first move. You've taken a hit on our reputation. No excuse for that.

Cassie: I'm sorry mom…

Adriana: I'm glad you were able to injure her, her bone isn't completely healed. It only would have been better if that was Cora, but…you still did well for injuring her.

_(Derek overhears this and glares at them and we see Agent McCall walk up and is staring at the field as everyone prepares, Malik walks up to him)_

Malik: One of yours playing?

Agent McCall: Yeah…never been to one of these before…

Malik: I see. Which one is yours?

Agent McCall: McCall…but I don't see him out there yet.

Malik: I thought I saw him run off with Stiles and the player that was injured in soccer with another girl to the locker room.

Agent McCall: Oh….

Malik: Seems they are helping tend to the girl who was injured.

Agent McCall: That's good, making sure she's alright…

_(We see the scene go to Scott, Stiles, Cora, and Belle, Cora and Belle are still not changed)_

Scott: Are you alright, Belle?

Belle: …Depends on your definition of "alright"

Stiles: Oh come on.

Cora: Stiles. _(He zips it)_

Scott: Physically…

Belle: I think she broke my knee and part of my ankle…hence the limping…but it should heal, right?

Scott: Yeah…even faster now that you're with us.

Cora: You have to calm down…

Belle: But she…

Scott: I know, it wasn't fair….but, they are doing this to get us angry…Really angry…

Cora: Why, though?

Stiles: Well, they don't care…it seems they don't care who finds out about the supernatural, or they will just kill anyone who finds out about anything.

Scott: Exactly…So we have to try to stay calm…

Belle: I'll try…but we have to do something!

Scott: We will. We have to make a plan…

Cora: For now, you need your rest.

Belle: Ok…

Cora: But! The final score was something...4-3…Belle, you were great!

Scott: Yeah, good job you guys!

Belle: Thanks! And Cora, you did great, too, scoring a goal!

Stiles: Yeah, you were definitely impressive and on point defensively!

Cora: We won! We won! _(She seems excited, hugging Stiles, kissing him suddenly on the lips in front of Scott and Belle. Belle has her hand over her mouth, and Scott is seen smirking, Cora then realizes she kissed Stiles, Stiles had his eyes closed and she backs up)_

Cora: …Uhm...I'm...I'm sorry…

Stiles: Th-that's alright….uhm…I gotta head to the field… _(He is smirking and Scott turns to go as well)_

Cora: Scott, wait…

Scott: What is it? _(Turns) _

Cora: We need to talk…alone. _(Looks at Belle)_

Belle: Girl, you and I gotta talk later, so I will go change… _(We see her go to the shower area)_

Cora: …I'm concerned about Belle.

Scott: …Yeah, I hope we're getting through to her. You have to make sure she is alright.

Cora: I will, but she needs to control her anger.

Scott: We both have to help her with that.

Cora: You especially. You're her Alpha, the one who bit her.

Scott: Anger isn't my trigger….gotta find a way to help her with that.

Cora: And if the Pride keeps doing this, all of us are in danger, her more so, because she is recently turned. We can't expose what we are… Hunters from all over will come…

Scott: Right, so we have to try to be calm at all times.

Cora: Right…Oh…I also want to talk about Stiles…I…I can't believe I just did that.

Scott: I knew you liked him! I'm happy for you two!

Cora: He asked me to the dance….and went a little crazy decorating….

Scott: ...He did? Are you going to go with him?

Cora: Yeah. But...he sometimes overdoes it…it's cute but…I don't know…can you help him?

Scott: _(chuckles a bit)_ I'll try, but this is Stiles we're talking about...

Cora: Also, does he always overdo it?

Scott: I know he really likes you, always starry-eyed when he sees you…happy…so he was probably nervous and didn't know how to ask directly.

Cora: Oh…_ (Blushes) _Ok…I just don't want to hurt him…I'm new at this…but anyways you need to go…I'll talk to Belle.

Scott: Alright…_(He chuckles and we hear a 'DON'T LAUGH' from her as he is exiting then Belle saying "I'M SO PROUD OF YOU CORA" as the scene fades out)_

**-END SCENE-**

_(We then see that the game is on with Coach yelling at refs and players, he substitutes Stiles in for someone who was injured, the score is tied up at 5 apiece, Hunter is on the field with Scott and Stiles. Malik closely observes and as does Adriana, with Lydia, Melissa, Allison, Cora and Belle, even Derek is still there. We see that Adriana has been joined by Cassie and Tiana, Jaden not here, perhaps still angry. We see that it's in the opponent's hands, the ball, and people are tackling hard. Isaac eventually is able to tackle someone and recover the ball, and Coach screams "GO LAHEY" and Allison is cheering him on. He is running forward, sliding past defenders, and we see Hunter all of a sudden run beside him and Isaac looks at him and Scott sees this, rushing forward. A defender goes to tackle Isaac, but Hunter blocks part of the shot and Isaac is hit and Hunter uses his body as a weapon, turning his back to take the hit for Isaac but also is in position to attack Isaac. He slides himself down like the hit really hurt, and his shoulder goes into Isaac to knock him down and Hunter is atop, the larger defender guy still at top and Hunter takes advantage by slamming his right arm into Isaac's legs, and Isaac cries out in pain, his legs broken and Hunter moves his pads off, claws exposed, digging them into Isaac's abdomen, Isaac yells louder trying to push him off. Scott looks extremely angry rushing forward, recovering the fumble and from almost mid field uses all of his power to swing his net forward, the ball soaring through the air, the goalie gets out of the way for how fast it's going and it nearly rips the reinforced steel nets. Regulation ends, and tackles Hunter off him, the defender having rolled off. Scott grabs him, roaring into his face, the tackling causing them to roll around. Adriana and Derek look up, and both are worried. During the rolling we see Scott has managed to punch and elbow into the wound Josh left behind and Hunter screams in pain. Coach comes running, and Scott gets off, his eyes stopping the glow)_

Coach: McCall! What the hell did you do that for?!

Scott: I didn't mean to hurt him…just he was lifeless…so I thought of tackling him since he was dead weight and I'm tired from that goal…..

Coach: _(Looks at Isaac) _Oh damn…he's bleeding!SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE RIGHT AWAY!

_(We see Isaac is barely awake, people from the stands running to the field, Lydia, Cora, even Derek, Melissa, and Agent McCall are there) _

Melissa: Stand back! I'll see if he is alright.

Agent McCall: Melissa you're off the clock...

Melissa: So? This boy is living with me and I'm trained, just stand back everyone! _(We see her lean in to him to whisper, people are backing up)_

Melissa: Are you healing..?

Isaac: Y-yeah….but…the claw marks…not…so much…my legs are healing…

Melissa: Ok…you need to heal….soon…

Isaac: …trying…

_(We then see some people lifting up Hunter, Adriana with Tiana and Cassie come over) _

Adriana: We'll take him…he should be alright.

Ref: He took a nasty hit…

Adriana: He's been hit worse from another player, trust me.

Tiana: Yes, now kindly step back…

Cassie: _(She is seen staring at all this, dumbfounded by how violent it got and then stares at Cora, and Cora glaring at her) _

Ref: Are you his mother?

Adriana: Yes, now I won't ask again… _(She glares at him) _Tiana, Cassie help him up.

_(They do and Hunter is seen limping, Scott, Derek Stiles, and Cora stare Adriana, Hunter, Tiana, and Cassie down while Allison and Lydia are with Isaac, Allison is scared with Melissa doing her best to care for him. We see medical people arrive and with that, Scott, Derek, Stiles, and Cora stare at the Pride one last time and we see Adriana bear her fangs and eyes glow orange, claws out, Tiana glowing her eyes tan, claws out, Cassie her eyes glowing grey claws out, and Hunter with his arms over Tiana and Cassie, his eyes glowing grey. Adriana draws the spiral with her shoes on the field with the line through it. And we see more people run up to block Adriana, Tiana, Cassie, and Hunter from the pack's view and when the people are out of the way, they are gone with Derek staring at the symbol of revenge on the ground, indicating that they are done playing) _


	7. Episode 7 - Beautiful Disaster

Episode 7: Beautiful Disaster

Summary: There's a valentine's dance at school; unexpected dead bodies begin piling up, as the Pride are out to prove something to the werewolves.

_(The opening scene we see is the Pride, walking around the neighborhood around their manor, even Jaden is with them. It appears to be right after the game and they see a man walking with a woman. The guy and woman go into an alleyway, they don't notice the Pride. They appear to be making out. Adriana appears before them, she is breathing heavily and they look at her) _

Man: Can we help you, Miss?

Woman: You ok?

Adriana: No, I'm not..._ (She looks down, still breathing heavily)_

Man: What happened?

Woman: Do you need an ambulance?

Adriana: No, dears…thanks though...

Man: We can't just leave you now

Woman: Can we give you anything?

Adriana: Yes, actually

Man: What?

Adriana: YOUR LIVES! _(She looks up and she glows her eyes orange at them, bearing her claws and roars at them. The force of the roar pushes them into the back of the alley, slamming them up into it. From behind Adriana, Jaden comes out, transformed. We see he has his eyes glowing tan, ears are pointy, with a tan look to them as well. His facial structure is different, bones more apparent, and what appears to be similar to the werewolves sideburns is actually a grown beard, a black one, acting as the mane. His nose is curved, tan as well and his face becomes tan, claws are up and appear a cross between the black and normal that we've seen. Jaden's eyebrows are curved slightly more like a male lion's, teeth just as sharp. Tiana appears Adriana's left side then, her eyes glowing tan, she is transformed, too. She doesn't have the sideburns, or mane, being that she is female. Instead, she has the tanned face, curved nose and same type of claws as Jaden has, eyebrows curved, the bone structure appearing more. Her hair is tied in the back into a ponytail. Hunter comes up, with his gray eyes glowing and claws same as Jaden's. He has the sideburns and mane, a black mane that isn't as detailed as Jaden, and if you take one look at both, Jaden is easily more fierce and lion-like. His face is slightly tanned, because he is young, eyebrows tilted, nose curved. Cassie finally comes out, with her face slightly tanned as well, with her eyes glowing grey, and she has her hair in a ponytail, too. She looks similar to Tiana, but Tiana still looks more fierce and older. Her claws are extended. They all roar in unison)_

Man: WHAT THE HELL!

Woman: AHHH!

Adriana: SHRED THEM TO PIECES!

_(She roars, her roar louder and fierce, and they all respond, Jaden charges the man and easily claws him in the stomach, lifting him up, his claws are already through him. He spits up blood, as it drips down his mouth. Hunter goes up and roars, slashing off one arm and the man yelps in pain. Jaden throws him off his claws, next slashing his other arm off, then mocking the wolves, by cutting the body in half with both sets of claws, mauling and massacring the man. We then see Tiana go up to the female and easily slash her arm off, and pin her by the throat. We see Cassie jump and flip into a slash to cross slash into her chest, blood spraying everywhere. We don't even hear the female yelp because Tiana already punctured her throat. Tiana then removes her claws, letting the female fall before spinning around and slashing her head off and we see it roll to the side. Cassie just looks at disgustingly before ripping off the female's arms. Adriana walks up to the male and spits on him before bringing her right hand back and slashing off the man's head. Jaden grabs from the dumpster bags. Adriana takes the blood from her black claws, putting it on wall of the alley, a spiral with a line through it. She then bites off part of the man's severed body and spits it)_

Adriana: I want those mutts DEAD…for making a mockery of us and hurting you my children….even if I must do it myself!

_(We see then the scene shift over to Stiles, he is at his house, we see the Sheriff in the background, talking to dispatch on the phone. Stiles then takes out his phone and calls someone; we see he is talking to Scott, who is at the hospital with Allison and Lydia)_

Stiles: Scott…you busy?

Scott: Well….I was gonna go visit Isaac at the hospital….

Stiles: Get to the school….now…..wait, why is Isaac in the hospital?

Scott: Mom said they wanted to monitor him overnight.

Stiles: That's dumb.

Scott: Well, they wanted to him keep him overnight for his vitals. Mom knew that we wouldn't be able to see him, because we're not his blood family.

Stiles: So, then what?

Scott: Mom listed him as Critical, and she is technically his legal guardian. She also thought they wouldn't attack the hospital...

Stiles: Smart…alright, but apparently, it's a big deal at the school…you'll need to check it out.

_(We see the man's head the Pride ripped off on the BHHS sign at the school, and Sheriff with Agent McCall there, crime tape is everywhere, and Joshua is in uniform)_

**-END SCENE-**

_(We see that the scene has shifted to Derek and Peter at Derek's Loft, the decorations are all off from the earlier episode, and Derek is looking out the window)_

Derek: What are you doing here?

Peter: Just checking in on you…making sure you weren't sleeping with the enemy this time.

Derek: Sleeping…I don't sleep much.

Peter: Sleep! Who needs sleep!

Derek: ….Certainly not me. You also have a bad habit with making the enemy hate us.

Peter: I can't say you're wrong…but we have so much to be worried about. I heard they put Isaac in the hospital?

Derek: …Yeah. They won't stop. We have to kill them. I didn't want to.

Peter: Kate was right…you are soft….

Derek: What did you just say to me? _(Turns and grabs Peter by the throat choking him)_ You think because I don't think killing is always the right option that I am soft? Really?

Peter: I was joking, nephew. So uptight.

Derek: I don't think you were.

Peter: Fair enough. How's my niece? I trust you're keeping her out of trouble…_ (Looks at the sign)_…or putting her into more trouble. Stiles? Really? You're going to let her go out with that buffoon?

Derek: _(Lets go of him now, turning around)_ He's safe, and I can't just force myself onto her.

Peter_: (Dusting himself off)_ I thought you would have at least let Scott take her…I mean…at least he's a wolf…

Derek: It would have been weirder for me…since, he helped me become an Alpha again. _(Coughs, looking at him)_

Peter: Oh…right….still….there's a reason I chose Scott over Stiles.

Derek: Not just because he's a werewolf?

Peter: Think about it Derek! He's a natural…if he was born within our family, he and Cora would've been chasing each other around through the forest

Derek: ….That's gross.

Peter: Come now, Derek. You and Laura did the same thing!

Derek: Not exactly

Peter: Don't you remember playing tag with Laura? Oh and all those times you snuck Cora out after her bedtime…don't think we didn't notice.

Derek: Yeah, but it doesn't matter now. We don't even know how Cora SURVIVED.

Peter: Why don't you ask her, Derek? She is after all family! I would ask her…but I don't think she's forgiven me for killing Laura…

Derek: She's not the only one who hasn't.

Peter: Really? Derek? Come on! I told you why….let's let bygones be bygones! I'm alive and well, and you're an Alpha…we both win here.

Derek: No. You didn't have to kill her. You and Gerard are the huge reasons why things happened the way they did.

Peter: See…I had nothing to do with Gerard. I was merely doing what was right for our family

Derek: Killing people responsible? Exposing us? Biting Scott? Using me to resurrect yourself? No. You don't care about anyone other than yourself. We're done talking.

Peter: I see….well…just remember Derek…the night is always darkest before the dawn.

Derek: We're done, Peter. We'll figure the Pride out without you.

Peter: Don't be so sure, Derek. They're a lot stronger than you think

_(Derek says nothing, realizing he is right, after all, we see the flashback to Jaden attacking Josh in the previous episode. And from there, the scene shifts to Joshua, Sheriff, and Agent McCall at the crime scene at the school)_

Sheriff: _(Looks at the head on the sign of the high school)_ ….God lord, what the hell are we dealing with?

Joshua: Good thing this can be easily contained…It is Saturday after all.

Sheriff: How long until they get this out of here before McCall shows up?

Joshua: Hopefully so-

Agent McCall: Damn Stilinski, another one?

Sheriff: ….Yeah….looks….awkward, doesn't it?

Agent McCall: Are you sure…like 100% sure….there isn't an animal loose?

Joshua: We've checked, sir. We're not sure where this is coming from...

Sheriff: None of this makes sense…can we even ID any of them?

Joshua: Sir, look at his face…._ (Shudders)_

Agent McCall: I think that's what he was getting at, Josh…Stilinski….where's the rest of the body?

Sheriff: That's the thing—we just got here, and saw just the head. There has to be more than just an animal on the loose.

Agent McCall: You better figure this out, quick Stilinski. You got lucky last year…

Sheriff: Don't you threaten me; I don't see you doing a DAMN thing.

Agent McCall: _(Raises hand to Stilinski, he's on his cell phone)_ Uh-huh. Thanks _(Closes his phone)_ Oh….I'm sorry Stilinski…it appears my team has found more body parts.

Joshua: Where, exactly?

Agent McCall: Wouldn't you like to know….

Sheriff: You want us to solve this case, you gotta tell us.

Agent McCall: See….Sheriff…I'm not worried about "us"….I'm worried about this town…and why these brutal things happen on your watch.

Joshua: We are worried about this town, too. These brutal happenings must be some sort of coincidence. If you and the suits won't help us, we'll take care of this on our own. Sir? _(He looks for an excuse to leave)_

_(Agent McCall just walks away to his SUV and drives off)_

Sheriff: Crap…I don't know what to do...

Joshua: Just leave it to me. I'm sorry about this….it's those lions I told you about….they want to take out the werewolves….basically, run this town into the ground and expand their territory…We're going to have to kill them..

Sheriff: Joshua…I can't leave it to you….my job is on the line….Stiles…Melissa…I can't lose them…they mean too much to me….

Joshua: You'll die, and I don't know if I can protect you from them. Come here….I want to show you something. _(He goes over to the alleyway, away from everyone else)_

Sheriff: You're not gonna get naked, are you? I mean…I saw Twilight…because Stiles was watching it….don't tell him I told you that….

Joshua: No, I'm just going to show you what they did to me.

_(Joshua suddenly unbuttons his shirt, opening it up. We see down on his chest is two sets of claw marks. Four go diagonally, across from right to left, and four go diagonally from left to right. We see it raked pretty deeply in, blood is still around it, part of it was bandaged but has since ripped, Joshua winces a bit. We see part of the set glowing)_

Joshua: If Derek didn't help me, I'd have died…

Sheriff: Jesus….is that what Scott goes through, too?

Joshua: So far, he's been safe…Derek's through it, as well.

Sheriff: …..Did you know Stiles had me arrest Derek about a year ago? Stiles thought Derek killed his sister…Do we need to call the kids in for this? I don't know what else to do.

Joshua: _(Buttoning up his shirt) _Well, I've been working with them to try to stop them. We know who they are as humans, but we need evidence.

Sheriff: You really think we can arrest them? They could easily break out of that cell, if what you're telling me is true.

Joshua: ….What I'm talking, sir, is….justifiable homicide.

Sheriff: Justifiable…..but we can't lock up a freaking werelion in a holding cell!

Joshua: Remember the roots, sir, we have to kill. We're not going to lock them up! We have to kill them.

Sheriff: So I can have another unsolved case?! Brilliant…sure…_ (Puts his hands to his face and rubs it)_

Joshua: We have to prove that they are connected to the murders…and when they come at us, we have to kill them...

Sheriff: I know that…but how do we lure them out?

Joshua: _(Pulls out a pen and paper) _There are 6 of them; we know who 5 of them are. Here are the names.

Sheriff: You're kidding me…one of the wealthiest families in the area…are werelions…

Joshua: Wait, you know them?

Sheriff: Yeah…The Harpers. The father, used to work for a company here in California, but he hasn't been seen in years…

Joshua: Really….you know, it might help us if we investigate them and try to get anything on them, like how they have such wealth.

Sheriff: Be careful, Josh… _(Puts a hand on Josh's shoulder)_

Joshua: I'll try…but will you be able to look into their financials? I can tell the others.

Sheriff: I'll do what I can…maybe we can use McCall to our advantage on this one.

Joshua: Yeah, he'll be useful. _(Puts a hand on Sheriff's shoulders) _Thanks.

_(We see the scene fade out then open up to the mall, like seen in S1, where they are shopping around Macy's it appears. Cora, Belle and Lydia are there, Lydia leading the group, Belle ecstatic) _

Belle: Yay! Yay! Yay! I can't believe this! This is so exciting!

Cora: …..I don't know anything about shopping...

Lydia: And I know everything! You, also take after your brother…leather this…leather that…black…ugh...it's like we live in a black and white horror movie

Cora: ….Well, he has bought my clothes…recently...

Belle: I mean…he's definitely bangable…if I was straight…he knows how to wear jeans...

Cora: Ew, Belle! …I guess I am not in the same class?

Belle: I mean…I'm not complaining…_ (Winks at her) _

Cora: ….So, uh, Lydia… …..I've never worn a dress before.

Lydia: Not even as a little girl?

Cora: You'd have to ask Derek. I don't really remember...

Lydia: And that's really what I want to ask your brother…I can see his reaction now….He'd probably look at me and give me the grumpy cat look.

Belle: _(Giggles) _He doesn't SEEM that bad…

Lydia: Enough of his boring talk! It's time to shop! _(Interloops her arms with Belle's and Cora's)_

Cora: Uhm….ok….I'll need fashion advice…._ (Looks to them both as they walk)_

Lydia: So, what do you think of this dress? _(Points to a red colored one)_

Cora: Why don't you guys go check out others…show me what you like.

Lydia: You need a dress too! We all know you're going with Stiles.

Cora: J-Just go….we'll find my dress after…

_(We see Lydia and Belle go to other dresses throughout the store) _

Malik: Ah…excuse me miss…I can't help but notice you need a little help.

Cora: …M-Me?

Malik: No, that manikin over there…you look like my daughter did when she went to her first dance…can I be of some assistance? I assure you, I'm not going to take you…I'm not that…evil.

Cora: W-Well….I….sure…I ….need a royal…dress...

Malik: Royal, huh? Boy….they've gotten a lot fancier since my daughter went….her theme was….a masquerade? Ah who knows…any specific color?

Cora: I…no…no, sir…

Malik: Well there's only one question left.

Cora: ….Uh…huh?

Malik: Do you want to look like a princess or a Queen?

Cora: Uhm….my date thinks I should be Queen…

Malik: _(Starts looking through the racks for a dress) _rightfully so! Every woman should be treated like one, right? (Pulls out a black dress_) _Do you mind? _(Holds the dress up to Cora) _Perfect. This is my recommendation.

Cora: Thanks, Mister…

Malik: My pleasure….

Belle: Cora! Cora! Cora! Look at my- _(Runs at Cora holding up her dress but stops as soon as Cora turns around with hers) _CORA! OH MY GOD! THAT'S GORGEOUS!

Lydia: _(When she walks up to the girls, she has a silver dress that resembles a wedding gown and we see that she is wide eyed at Cora's dress, mouth open. Before she goes to react, we see Malik is gone and she screams as a dead arm is on the floor near the dresses, the blood sprinkled with the symbol of revenge on it with the line through it. We see Cora and Belle bring their hands up to block their ears and sales associates screaming as well, a security officer calling the police to end the scene)_

_(We see Josh howling through the woods, he is in street clothing now, as he is walking. He howls one more time, and we see that Derek has come out from one of the trees)_

Joshua: …Good…I'm glad you heard me.

Derek: I'm pretty sure everyone heard that…

Joshua: Well, I'm sorry I'm so loud…

Derek: Right…so what do you need?

Joshua: I need to know everything you know about the Pride….The Harpers. We can't keep running. We have to kill them.

Derek: What makes you think I know anything more than you do….

Joshua: Because they were once around here and had dealings with your mother.

Derek: Well you'd have to ask Peter. He knows a lot more than I do…

Joshua: So, let's get him. They killed someone…the revenge symbol is everywhere.

Derek: …And you think I know where he is?

Joshua: Scent and family…

_(Derek rolls his eyes)_

Peter: Ah….I've been summoned by the King and his Jester! _(Emerges behind a tree)_

Joshua: _(Growls) _we don't have time. What do you know?

Peter: Heel boy, heel….you'd think it's because I'm evil or something.

Joshua: I just told you we don't have time! Are you going to help us, or not?

Peter: Alright, alright! Calm down….if you rush…they'll kill you…

Derek: They're already killing people…nearly killed us.

Peter: Oh…well…it seems I've missed the pregame…

Derek: …Clearly.

Peter: Let's get started then! Oh…did you see the body parts lying around Beacon Hills? That's gotta be some signs, right? Like I know Scott didn't do it….

Joshua: ….If you don't start acting serious, I will have Derek rip your throat out with his teeth, before sinking my claws into your neck to find out what I need to know.

Peter: Well. That's Rude. Talia had a way with words that I nor Derek, do not possess. I think our best bet would be to take them by surprise…but they re-group quicker than we do…hell I don't even recommend fighting them at all….we might actually need Argent for this one..

Derek: To trap them, you mean? So far they've attacked in groups.

Peter: So do we! But our difference is we don't split up the pack to attack…we're strongest when we're together. The only problem with this is a possible ambush…Derek…we need to know how Cora survived all these years by herself…she may have some skills that we'll need…

Joshua: ….She's at the dance. We can't interrupt her…not tonight. Even with the Wolf Moon's power….I don't know if we can beat them without the help of the full moon to help…The moonlight heals us faster, makes us stronger…._(Pauses) _…Attacking together might be an option….if I lay down some mountain ash….

Peter: Oh …right…you're special…you let Cora go to a dance? Really? Derek, we need her!

Derek: It's a chance for her to be normal, more than I've ever gotten.

Adriana: Roses are red, violets are blue, and you're gonna die.

_(We see that Adriana is walking towards Joshua, Derek, and Peter. It's night time, and we see that Tiana and Jaden are following Adriana, they are transformed, roaring fiercely. Adriana has her claws come out as well, her eyes glowing orange at them and bearing her large fangs at them. Tiana and Jaden's eyes glow the tan color and do as their mother do. Peter is seen backing up while Derek and Joshua look at each other and flash their red and green colors at the Pride, roaring at them back)_

**-END SCENE-**

_(The scene picks up to Stiles in his jeep; he is dressed in a tuxedo. He is parked in Derek's Loft, he comes out with a bouquet of flowers in his hands, and he is waiting around, tapping his feet. We then see Cora come down the stairs with her dress on and all we see is Stiles drop the bouquets of flowers, his eyes just widen, and he backs up into his jeep, his mouth drops. He stares at her as she walks to him, she appears blushing)_

Stiles: Uh…Uh…Uh…you look…wow...uh…

Cora: Stiles….

Stiles: Y…uh…y-y-yes….

Cora: _(Puts her hands on his face and brings his face up so he's looking her in the eyes) _my eyes are up here. _(Giggles)_

Stiles: I…..I….I….I…I'm …s-s-so-rry…I uh…got ya flowers?

Cora: You didn't have to…I mean…it's just a dance, right?

Stiles: …U….uhm…well…I wanted to…just to show you mean something to me, you know?

Cora: Stiles…I…I don't ….know….how …to be like this.

Stiles: Like I do?! ….I don't know if you remember this, but I did say when you were sick…that the next time we locked lips, I wanted you to be awake…

Cora: Oh…yeah...I heard…I might've told Derek…

Stiles: Oh boy…Oh boy…Oh boy…_ (Picks up the flowers, opens the door to his jeep for her)_

Stiles: _(Closes the door to Cora's side of the jeep, and then walks the long way around the jeep, as he fist pups by himself before getting into the driver's side of the jeep then just looks at Cora) _Sorry…

Cora: _(Rolls her eyes at him and then just smirks at him)_

_(We then switch over to see that they have arrived at the high school, meeting up with everyone in the parking lot)_

Scott: Stiles! Over here bro!

Stiles: HEY BUDDY! _(Walks on over with Cora)_

Scott: Woah! Dude! Rocking the crown! Nice!

Lydia: Cora…you look….amazing…You clean up nicely, Stiles.

Cora: T….Thanks…

Stiles: _(Nudges Cora and smirks) _I didn't know you asked Lydia, Scott.

Scott: Well….I mean, better for us to go together….right? Since both of us were going...alone.

Stiles: Well…yeah! The more the merrier, right?

Cora: _(Pulls Stiles away from Scott and Lydia) _Stiles….

Stiles: What?! No. Cora…what do I have to do? I asked you and only you...

Cora: …I know you had feelings for her so…

Stiles: Cora…I promise….I'm all about you tonight. I'm even wearing a crown, which I'm pretty sure you found in a pretty, pretty, princess box…

Cora: Stiles!

Stiles: What?!

Cora: …..Just tonight? _(She holds his hands)_

Stiles: ….Cora…you were my queen from the moment I met you…I know you felt it when we had to listen to Peter's boring story.

Cora: ….Okay..._ (Squeezes his hands, but not too roughly before they return)_

Scott: Never thought I'd actually be here with you, Lydia...haha.

Lydia: It's fine...nothing wrong with that, remember I asked you. You always have girl problems...

Scott: I guess so...

Lydia: Relax, Scott, I won't aggravate you...

_(We see Cora and Stiles walk up to them and Isaac is in a tux, with Allison in tow. We then see Belle come up with her date, whom is also very pretty)_

Isaac: Gang is all here...

Belle: So, what are we waiting for, let's get inside!

_(Belle is enthusiastic, and she leads everyone inside the school. Meanwhile, after everyone goes inside, we see Cassie and Hunter come up; their claws are extended with their lips curving into a devious smirk. Scene fades out here)_

**-END SCENE-**

_(Scene then opens up to inside the gym area, where the winter formal was. Belle is seen with her date, next to Cora and Stiles, with Allison and Isaac in a corner, talking, stiff as always. Lydia is seen with Scott, sitting down on the seats. We see Danny with his ex on the dance floor; Coach is supervising, along with Ms. Morrell. Hunter and Cassie are with each other next to the punch station, they seem ever plotting)_

_(We see it focus on Allison and Isaac, still stiff, in the corner of the gym)_

Allison: ….Everyone looks so good, so happy.

Isaac: Yeah. But, I see two potential things to spoiler tonight's events.

Allison: They wouldn't do something here, would they?

Isaac: Probably would…they're crazy.

Allison: February 18th….A Saturday night…in front of this many people...?

Isaac: Well, they'll do anything for their mom…the mom I guess is their Alpha.

Allison: Would you do anything for Scott, since he is your Alpha?

Isaac: ….Probably. Yeah. Gives me a place to live…

Lydia: Relax, Scott. It's just a dance.

Scott: But, is it just a dance? _(Flashes his Alpha eyes at her, then looks at Cassie and Hunter)_

Lydia: Scott…relax…_ (Rubs his shoulders) _…..Try to enjoy yourself a bit…..even if they are here, it doesn't necessarily mean they're going to attack us, ok?

Scott: Yeah…but…._ (Closes his eyes, we see that he sighs a little, releasing some tensions seemingly content)_

Stiles: Come on you two! This is dance! Not a sit-down!

Cora: Stiles…I can't dance.

Stiles: Cora…everyone can dance! Look at Greenburg, I'm pretty sure he has no date and he's still dancing away like a fool

Belle: Plus I can show you on the fly!

Cora: ….Joy…

Belle: Cora….look at you….you're the hottest girl at the dance….I mean, you're amazing…look at this…

Stiles: Well….she's not wrong.

Cora: …._ (Starts blushing, looking at him)_

Stiles: C'mon! You can't be any worse than Isaac _(Points at Isaac and Allison)_

Cora: Okay, come on!

_(Stiles drags Cora out to the dance floor, following Belle and her date)_

Scott: Look, they're finally going to dance….should we go up?

Lydia: Actually….can we just sit here….

Scott: Why?

Lydia: It's just weird, Scott….seeing Stiles be with someone else…being with you…it's been a crazy year…

Scott: It's meant to be this way, I guess. I never thought I'd get over Allison, but I did.

Lydia: Well kudos to you, McCall!

Scott: I guess you care about Stiles more than you let on.

Lydia: Psh…I mean….

Scott: Nothing wrong with that.

Lydia: Look, Scott….Stiles and I ….we'll always be just friends…it's just…he's just….not what I want

Scott: Then what do you want…and why are you so…hesitant?

_(Scene cuts to Stiles and Cora dancing, with Belle and her blonde date on the floor, to Aerosmith's "I don't wanna lose a thing", the room dimming, as it suddenly becomes very dark, but enough to see the dance floor. Allison and Isaac are in the corner dancing, Scott is still trying to convince Lydia to dance)_

Cora: This…this is nice…

Stiles: Yes…yes it is ….._(Places his hands along her waist, tilting his head to the side to give her his shoulder to place her head)_

Cora: _(She lies her head on Stiles shoulders, pulls him closer, and listens to his heartbeat skip) _why'd your heart skip?

Stiles: ….Gee nothing gets by you…..I just…can't believe this is happening is all…_ (Looks over to her, his eyes looking into hers)_

Cora: I'm a werewolf Stiles…I can't believe I'm actually in high school…

Stiles: ….It's ok….but ….I just can't believe….you and I….are here, together.

Cora: Me? Why me?

Stiles: Because…..I…I….

Cora: Uh…huh….

Stiles: Because….because…I….l-….l-love…you...

_(Cora stops dancing, looks at Stiles, and runs away)_

Stiles: Cora! …..Damn it….._ (He chases after her)_

Lydia: Scott?

Scott: Yeah?

Lydia: ….Why'd you say yes to me…..

Scott: ….What's this all of a sudden? I said yes, because I wanted to go with you. You've been there recently for me.

Lydia: Scott! Just answer the question!

Scott: I just said because you've been there for me, you mean a lot to me.

Lydia: But why…am I just the rebound? Is it because I'm hot? Scott….I don't wanna be just an afterthought….and I know you aren't Jackson….

Scott: You're not an afterthought to me….honestly, I thought a lot about what you said the other day….and you've been the one constant, stable thing.

Lydia: _(Stares into Scott's eyes) _really….? What about Allison? Or Kira?

Scott: Kind of felt that Kira was just a rebound….and Allison, well…look and see. It's the same as with you and Jackson.

Lydia: _(Looks at Isaac and Allison, and then looks for Stiles and Cora) _Where's Stiles and Cora?

Scott: I'm not sure…

_(As Scott goes to go outside and search, Lydia grabs his arm) _Lydia: Scott….

Scott: _(Turns to look at her) _what?

Lydia: Don't worry about them, Cora…is just scared….Are you?

Scott: ….Scared of what?

_(Lydia drags him out to the dance floor, puts his hands on her waist and interlocks her arms around his neck)_ Lydia: Us

Scott: Wow…this…this is...unexpected…_ (He says as he begins dancing slow with her) _….So why did you ask me?

Lydia: Didn't you pay attention in English when we talked about The Hero's Journey? The Hero always get a reward after his accomplishment _(Smiles at him)_

Scott: …Am I your Hero? _(Smirks at her)_

Lydia: On more than one occasion, especially this lame dance _(Rests her head on his shoulder)_

Scott: _(Laughs as they just continue their dance, their backs towards Allison and Isaac, they are making out)_

Lydia: Ugh….that's disgusting…

Scott: …..And I gotta deal with Isaac.

Lydia: Really? I mean I get he's your beta….and your housemate….and screwing around with Allison…but…oh…no…I see it.

Scott: He's literally a pup, Lydia. He's told me he's never been with a girl before.

Lydia: And you've only been with Allison…think you can make me scream?

Scott: Wouldn't you like to find out?

Lydia: See…Scott….that makes me think you're not over Allison…

Scott: Why? I am.

Lydia: I can't believe you just told me that…let him have his fun….

Scott: I guess maybe because it's so public and open.

Lydia: Is that what you're worried about?

Scott: I guess it's not a problem now. He can have his fun...while we can have fun, too.

Lydia: Mr. McCall…what are you suggesting?

Scott: I'm suggesting that we shouldn't have to pay attention to others and they can be jealous.

Lydia: Oh really? Says who?

Scott: You did, remember? It's a dance, try to have fun. Your words.

Lydia: Oh I remember, McCall…but there's one question left

Scott: Which is?

Lydia: What're you gonna do about it?

Scott: _(He leans in, closes his eyes, pressing his soft lips up against hers)_

Stiles: Cora! Where are you?! _(He is still searching; he went outside of the gym area, looking around)_

Cora: GO AWAY STILES!

Stiles: I can't do that! Cora! Listen, I'm sorry…_ (He sees her at the entrance to the female gym)_

Cora: _(Flashes her eyes at him) _ .

Stiles: No…no I won't this time…

Cora: Why….why…why did you….have to say that…..

Stiles: I…..look, I'm sorry…I know, should have known…you weren't ready for that…

Cora: ….Stiles…do you know why I went to South America?

Stiles: No…I don't.

Cora: I ran….I ran because my Mother told me to. I didn't know where I was going…I just kept running…

Stiles: Cora….but what about Derek….Laura?

Cora: I tried looking for Derek and Laura….but the smoke had burned into my head….I couldn't smell them…I just ran….I ran to the only place I could think of…

Stiles: Cora….I'm sorry….

Cora: No….don't be…._ (Wiping the tears off her face) _….I should be sorry….the last person I heard that from….was my mother…..

Stiles: _(Places a finger to wipe off her tears)_ you're not alone anymore….

Cora: _(Grabs his hand) _…..I know….and if you tell anyone, I will rip your head off like I did the head of a South American drug cartel

Stiles: I know ….I know…_ (Just leans into her and brings his other arm to embrace her)_

Cora: I'm sorry….

Stiles: I get it…it's all good…

Cora: ….Really?

Stiles: I told you…I'm here for you…I've always been here waiting for you.

_(Cora hugs Stiles tightly)_

**-END SCENE-**

_(We then see the scene shift over to Belle and her date and they were slow dancing and had been making out. The song ends then as they stop dancing)_

Blonde Girl: Hey, I'm gonna go get punch, I'm so thirsty.

Belle: Alright

_(We see her go to the punch stand; Belle is seen a bit tired because she doesn't notice that Cassie and Hunter are there at the table. The blonde then begins to pour her drink, but then we see Cassie and Hunter approach her)_

Cassie: Hey.

Hunter: Nice dance, huh?

Blonde: …Yeah.

Cassie: So, who are you with?

Blonde: Belle…

Hunter: Oh the girl on the soccer team…

Cassie: Yeah, the one I play with…

Blonde: Oh right, you're Cassie, right? One with most goals…

Cassie: That's right.

Hunter: Hey, we have something to show you outside. For you to give to Belle, actually….you like her, right?

Blonde: Yeah, I do.

Hunter: So come with us… _(He says calmly, as he leads her and Cassie outside of the gym. Belle sees this, and immediately follows)_

_(We next see Belle go outside onto the field, like in season 1 with the scene with Peter and Lydia. This time, we see Hunter with the blonde girl turned to face Belle; Cassie is there with claws out to her stomach while Hunter has his claws out to her throat. Belle puts her hands over her mouth)_

Belle: L-Leave her alone…..you…you want me….just leave her ….

Hunter: We can't do that.

Cassie: You want to make a mockery of us?

Belle: LET HER GO!

Blonde: BELLE! HELP ME!

Cassie: First on the field….then your pack nearly kills Hunter….you hurt him again…..stuck up bitch...

Belle: TAKE ME INSTEAD!

Hunter: This is just the appetizer. Don't worry. You'll be served as well.

_(And with that we see Cassie stab into the blonde and then we see Hunter slash her throat, claw marks ripping through and we see him bite into her neck with his fangs and Belle screams out "NO!". We see Scott turn to hear, along with Cora. They release her and we see Cassie looking at Hunter after he bit her and slashed her throat nearly off. He begins walking away)_

Hunter: This was a warning. We're hungry for wolf next, Belle. Let's go, Cassie. _(He states, walking away calmly, and Cassie follow. We see Belle rush towards the blonde's body and begin crying. Her eyes are all watery from crying. She runs then towards the front screaming) _

Belle: SOMEONE HELP ME! THERE'S A GIRL DEAD! HELP ME!

_(She causes a panic in the people in the front, we see though an officer there)_

Officer: A girl dead?!

Belle: Please, follow me!

_(She states as she is rushing the man to the field, we see the scene then fade out)_

**-END SCENE-**

_(The scene opens up to the woods, Derek and Josh have transformed and fighting Tiana and Jaden transformed. We see Tiana is actually fighting Josh, while Jaden is fighting Derek. Derek is fighting Jaden better than Josh was, managing to slash and kick him away. Jaden comes roaring back with an uppercut, sending Derek reeling. Tiana meanwhile is kicking Joshua while he is down. Josh is holding onto the ground. She goes to turn him to face him and he kicks her off him, getting up, clearly still injured. He is breathing heavy. We see Peter is up against a corner, along a tree, staring at Adriana)_

Adriana: I've come to keep my promise, Peter.

Peter: This land…doesn't belong to you.

Adriana: It will, soon.

Peter: You've changed….

Adriana: Or you've gotten soft. I liked the mischief in you. What happened?

Peter: I'd say the same about you…you were wild, but…never crazy…Your husband changed you…

Adriana: DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM! _(She roars, kicking him into the tree, and he falls down, he holds his stomach)_

Adriana: You're weak…just like the rest of your family….

Peter: No…Talia was strong…you feared her….but you respected her…

Adriana: She won't save you now…

Peter: No, she won't…but she did keep you back…for all these years…for a reason, didn't she? Her power scared you…even your husband's. Your mighty ALPHA…

Adriana: _(She pushes her foot against Peter's throat now) _you don't know when to shut up…

_(We see that Derek is holding the ground with his hands and Jaden goes to grab him, when he elbows Jaden in the face, causing him to back off. Derek gets up and grabs Jaden, head-butting him and then punching him to the ground. Tiana is grappling with Josh, and she appears to be winning. But, we see Josh use the same tactic, head-butting her in the face, causing her to fall back. We see Josh's and Derek's clothes are ripped to shreds and they bleeding, Joshua getting on one knee, Derek barely able to keep himself standing. Derek looks to Adriana, who has now Peter up, grabbing him by the throat, her face becomes slightly tanned, transformed partially, her eyes orange, roaring into his face. Peter's eyes glow blue and he grabs her by the arm and we see Adriana just smirk tapping it away before rubbing his face gently)_

Adriana: It's really too bad you have to die….you are handsome. Maybe if I didn't have a husband…

Peter: Talia wouldn't want this…she was your best friend…..

Adriana: She WAS…IN COLLEGE…she was the only one to accept me.

Peter: …Exactly…why…she wouldn't want this….she cared about you….respected you….

Adriana: Yes….and she was a great woman and leader.

Peter: Why did you let your husband take that away? Your friendship?

Adriana: DIE! _(Her face instead of being calm turns to that of anger and she slashes his throat, puncturing her claws through his throat and we see that Peter's eyes glow blue, his head turning to the side, we see she punctured his vocal chords, blood coming all over his mouth)_

Derek: NO! _(He states as he tries to get to Adriana, Josh follows him and Derek wildly slashes at her and she easily grabs his hand and using her other backhands him away, back of her hand up against his chest. We hear slashing sounds and Derek is thrown back, Joshua catching him, Derek's eyes stop glowing, he is breathing hard, holding his chest, Joshua is holding Derek's shoulders. Adriana looks to see Jaden and Tiana are a bit wounded, taking the time to walk away)_

Derek: You'll pay for that!

Adriana: I think not. I believe I did you a favor. Your Uncle loved to hear his own voice….Tiana, Jaden, we're leaving. NOW! _(She roars so loudly that Josh and Derek are stumbling, barely holding on closing their eyes, gripping each other for support. They open their eyes and Tiana, Jaden, and Adriana are gone. Derek gets off Joshua, goes to his Uncle's dead body, his hands shaking)_

Joshua: I'm sorr…sorry…..

Derek: It's….it's not your fault…they…..they are just monsters_ … (his voice has cracked) _

Joshua: We have to kill them…we have no choice….

Derek: Not for revenge…..but…._ (His hands are shaking) _to protect the innocents….._ (He howls in the woods, we see that the sky is dark and a storm cloud grey color and Joshua is just holding his shoulder)_

**-END EPISODE-**


	8. Episode 8 - Silver Lining

Episode 8 – Silver Lining

Summary: Adriana talks about meeting her husband; Derek and Joshua hear about how Derek's mother handled Adriana's betrayal

_(We see the opening scene, we see Adriana has been running in the forest, she is obviously younger, running very quickly. She's through the woods at night, and we see that she is running towards Hale House. She finally arrives, opening the door, and we see Talia in human form at the door, a younger Talia. Adriana glares at her and puts up her finger, a diamond sparking from there) _

Talia: Adri- OH MY GOD!

Adriana: Oh my god! Talia! We did it!

Talia: Adriana! I haven't seen you in years! How are you?!

Adriana: He did it, Talia! He finally did it!

Talia: What?! Adriana! Why?! You told me you were gonna break up with him!

Adriana: He treats me like a queen now.

Talia: Queen or not! We both know how he was during college with you! How many times did you two break up? A hundred!?

Adriana: He has kept his promises….he was shady for a reason…

Talia: That certainly doesn't mean you should MARRY him!

Adriana: But he isn't that bad!

Young Derek: Mommy! Laura hit me!

_(Laura's voice comes from the kitchen) _Laura: I did not!

Adriana: I see you have children of your own…

_(Derek hides behind Talia, as Talia rubs his head) _Talia: Yeah…Derek _(Derek looks at Talia from underneath her arm)_ Can you say hi? _(Derek looks at Adriana and runs away)_ Derek, come her-wait….you have kids too?

Adriana: Two…yes. _(Looks at her)_

Talia: That's wonderful! How old are they?

Adriana: Actually, about same age as yours it looks.

Deaton: Hello Talia….oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt.

Adriana: ….Alan? Is that you?

Deaton: Yes…and you are?

Adriana: Adriana, from college. Talia's friend and roommate?

Deaton: Oh, my apologies. Hello Adriana, it's been a long time.

Adriana: Yes, it has. Glad to see you two maintained relations.

Talia: Alan has been very helpful with the kids ever since their father passed.

Adriana: I'm sorry to hear that.

Talia: It was some time ago, but thank you for your sincerity….how's your, I guess fiancé now...ah I can't seem to remember his name….

Adriana: Malik….Malik Harper….and he's rich.

Talia: Ah….right….Malik…the guy who always used to follow you around campus…

Adriana: Yes…why didn't you like him?

Talia: He never did anything else!

Adriana: He went to class and is smart

Talia: _(Sighs) _I'm happy for you, Adi….I really am.

Adriana: But?

Talia: No buts, Adi. _(Opens her arms) _I missed you.

Adriana: _(Moves to her and hugs her) _I've missed you ,too.

Talia: Oh! Come in! Come in! We have to catch up.

Adriana: Absolutely.

_(Scene then fades out and we see it go back to the present where Adriana is in the living room with Tiana, Jaden, Hunter, and Cassie. They are all sitting down)_

Cassie: Mommy! Tell us please!

Adriana: There's a lot to tell.

Cassie: Please! Please! Please! Me and Ti wanna know! _(Jaden shakes his head and sighs)_

Adriana: Well, what exactly?

Cassie: We _(looks at the rest of them)_ ….uh…

Tiana: We wanna know how we're like this…I mean ….Dad said we couldn't have been turned…so that either means you're his sister….or…

Adriana: No, I was human, dear. And then when we had you, you all were born this way.

Hunter: How did Dad turn you then? It's like….

Cassie: Impossible!

Adriana: Your father is smart, that's how. It all happened when we were in school. He was so dashing…

Jaden: Just tell us.

Adriana: He used science, from his own DNA, and instilled it in me.

Jaden: Science?

**-END SCENE-**

_(We see the scene shift over to Deaton's with Derek and Joshua, they are both lying down on the table, recovering. Each of them is patched up, with bandages)_

Deaton: Yes, science.

Derek: So, what about the father?

Deaton: He appears to be the original.

Joshua: So, why didn't he just give Adriana the bite, or scratch her? That's how most shape shifters turn others.

Deaton: He knew it wouldn't work, because his parents tried it on people. They died.

Joshua: I see…..so you have to be born into this…

Derek: There wouldn't be a guarantee that the unborn would be turned?

Deaton: No, the lion blood would overcome the baby and cause a miscarriage. Just like wolves, it needs more nutrients.

Joshua: Then, how did the father replicate his own DNA? He must have already come from a family of werelions?

Deaton: Ah…you see Josh…that's where his background prevailed.

Joshua: Sure, but he must have already been from a family….how else would he, himself, be a werelion?

Deaton: Certainly. But you see….he was determined to make her one…he didn't want to kill her.

Derek: So, you're saying he did love her?

Deaton: Oh very much so. He never left her alone in college.

Derek: Sounds almost stalker-ish. Did they fight a lot?

Deaton: Surprisingly, No. Your mother had more of a beef with him than she did.

Joshua: She knew he was different…and Adriana didn't know he was? I'm surprised that the bite or a scratch didn't turn her.

Deaton: You see…Adriana loved him for who he was. The venom doesn't live in the claws like it does for you as wolves…it's only internal. It becomes a part of them.

_(We see that the scene fades out and we fade to Adriana in the living room once again in her manor, with the children. She appears to be smiling right now, enjoying herself telling how she met her husband)_

Tiana: So, when did you and Dad actually meet?

Adriana: Well, it all happened in junior year. Your father was a transfer student.

Jaden: What else?

Adriana: He was in my psychology class. He majored in Genetics while I in psychology.

Cassie: Is that why you treat us the way you do, Mommy?

Adriana: With love, yes. I've learned that while discipline is good, you must treat your kids with love and as equals. But, one day he came….

_(She resumes from there, and we see a flashback back to the college they were studying from and it's a classroom setting. Adriana is sitting down, has her notepad down with a pen in hand. We see a man walk up to the class professor, and the professor nods, and waits for everyone to be seated. He then looks up to see the class)_

Professor: Class, we have a transfer student. He's lived in Egypt recently. Would you like to tell us more about yourself?

Malik: My name is Malik, Malik Harper. How do you do? I work for Amgen, where they have helped pay for my school and I am a black belt in Muay Thai, Krav Maga, and Capoeira. My major is in Genetics.

Professor: Very impressive, Mr. Harper. Why don't you take a seat next to Adriana, the young lady in red?

Malik: _(He looks around before noticing Adriana in red. He then smiles, seemingly content and happy about the decision) _gladly. _(He proceeds and we see he is next to her now, looking over to her, smiling some)_

_(The scene then opens to the end of class, and we see Adriana has been staring at Malik and smiling. Malik then looks to her) _

Malik: Adriana? Would you like lunch, my treat?

Adriana: Uhm, sure, that's fine..

_(We see them walking out of class, they head towards the cafeteria, they each grab a tray and have lunch, they take a seat away from others)_

Malik: So, I've seen plenty of women, but you are the finest I've seen. You're beautiful.

Adriana: Thank you...I think…

Malik: Really, I mean that. You're beautiful. Tell me about yourself?

Adriana: Uh…well…I'm Adriana, I'm a junior….I major in Psych…uh…I'm really not that interesting.

Malik: There's definitely more. Where are you from?

Adriana: I'm from Beacon Hills…never left….never had a reason to.

Malik: I see. Really? Never thought about seeing what's outside this town?

Adriana: I have thought about it…but never had the money too…

Malik: I see. I'm pretty well off.

Adriana: So I see…

Malik: As stated in class, I work for Amgen. I'm quite fascinated by Genetics.

Adriana: As I psychology.

Malik: Am I making you nervous? Your heart beat is racing.

Adriana: Me? Nervous? No! What makes you thi-you can hear my heart beat?

Malik: I have very in tune hearing, dear. And developed it more, because I did live in Egypt for a little while.

Adriana: Oh…right…Egypt…uh tell me about you…if you want?

Malik: Ask me. It's hard to pinpoint.

Adriana: Ask you what?

Malik: Anything _(Smiles)_

Adriana: Ok…uh so why genetics?

Malik: Well….I want to know if we can replicate DNA.

Adriana: Why?

Malik: In case we want to restore things we've once lost…

Adriana: Well they cloned that sheep, right? So it's possible.

Malik: Yes, but what about something inside someone that could help another person?

Adriana: Like antibodies?

Malik: Similar, yes

Adriana: Well…what then?

Malik: If my blood, or someone else's blood, can save someone who has a problem…it's worth.

Adriana: Your….your blood?

Malik: …Yes…if it saved, or helped another person, it would be worth it.

**-END SCENE-**

_(The scene shifts to the McCall house. Melissa is at work and the sheriff is at the station. They're all changed after the dance, hanging out. We see Isaac and Stiles check on Belle in the living room, and then join everyone in the family room where Isaac and Allison sit next to each other, as well as Stiles and Cora. Lydia and Scott are just sitting there, awkwardly)_

Allison: It was nice of your mom to let us have the after party here!

Stiles: Well yeah…my dad agreed that he'd rather have us all here…you know with all the mountain ash and stuff…

Scott: Why don't you guys pick out a movie? We'll go grab some noms

Stiles: Pizza time! _(Isaac and Scott go help Stiles get food and drinks)_

Allison: Lydia, that dress was gorgeous! You too, Cora! You looked absolutely stunning!

Cora: I think I wanna go home _(Cora stares at her hands, thinking)_

Lydia: What? Why?

Allison: Yeah...why? It's been a great night so far!

Cora: I just don't know...Stiles is great...I just don't know how to be that way...

Allison: Cora...it's easy...just be yourself...you know he's practically in love with you...

Cora: See! How can you say that! I mean I know he is, but I just don't know what to do!

Lydia: Do what you feel is right, Cora...

Cora: Which is...?

Lydia: Let him cop a feel!

Allison: Lydia! Oh my god!

Lydia: What? You know Stiles is dying to put his hands somewhere...

Allison: ON HER WAIST! Stiles just wants to cuddle! Well...I'm pretty sure...

Lydia: See! Allison! I'm not wrong! You know that if you and Isaac went back to your house, you'd be naked faster than you shooting one of them with an arrow! _(Cora stares at them)_

Cora: ...this helps me...how?

Lydia: Ok...ok...look...just mirror what I do with Scott, ok?

Allison: Lydia...

Lydia: Oh please, Allison. Save me your guilt trip, it's not going to work. You're the one who broke up with him.

Scott: What are we watching?

Isaac: It better not be The Notebook...I hate that movie! (Allison glares at him and crosses her arms)

Stiles: Paranormal Activity! _(They all look at him) _What? It's kinda decent...I mean...

Cora, Lydia, and Allison: NO!

Stiles: S-sorry...geesh…_ (Stiles slinks down on the couch next to Cora)_

Allison: We can watch the Hunger Games...

Scott: Harry Potter and the Dea-

Lydia: If I wanted to see London, I'd go visit Jackson. But I hate him, and his stupid face.

Stiles: Oh! I got this! _(Jumps up from the couch, runs over to the movie rack keeps his back turned to everyone so they can't see what it is)_

Scott: Dude! We don't have time for Star Wars!

Stiles: DO NOT TAKE A MOVIE YOU HAVEN'T SEEN AND THROW IT AWAY LIKE THAT!

_(Stiles puts the DVD back in and runs back and jumps back on the couch, landing next to Cora with his head next to her legs. She looks down at him and giggles softly)_

Lydia: What are we watching?

Stiles: Wait! Just. Wait. _(We see on the TV that the menu for The Art of Getting By pops up)_

Scott: I didn't even know we owned this...

Allison: What is this?

Isaac: ...Is there something you want to tell us Stiles?

Stiles: _(throws a couch pillow at Isaac) _Why are you so negative? _(Isaac shrugs and smirks)_ It's the Art of Getting By, and for your information Isaac, This movie is pretty awesome. Plus Emma Roberts is kinda hot

_(Allison and Isaac are cuddled up on the floor. Scott and Lydia are sitting in the other couch, while Stiles and Cora are in the loveseat. Cora watches as Lydia scoots next to Scott and pulls his arm around her shoulders. Cora does the same and Stiles looks at her and smiles. About halfway through the movie, we see Cora has her head on Stiles chest. She looks across the room at everyone. Allison and Isaac are asleep cuddled up in a ridiculous position, while Lydia has her head nuzzled into Scott's neck with both his arms around her. She looks up at Stiles, and he looks back down) _

Stiles: Hey sleepyhead

Cora: Hi...

Stiles: You must've been wiped out

Cora: No...I was just...comfortable... _(Stiles kisses her forehead)_

Stiles: Well that's good... _(Looks back up at the movie)_

Cora: Stiles...I don't wanna rush into anything, ok?

Stiles: I know...I'm not gonna push you into doing anything ok? We'll get there when we get there...

Cora: Are you sure? I don't wanna make you wait for me...

Stiles: I've waited this long for you, what makes you think I won't wait now?

_(The scene then shifts over to Adriana back to the manor with the kids, the kids seem desperate now looking at her)_

Jaden: And when did you find out about father?

Adriana: About half way through the semester. Talia and her Emissary had also met him and felt he was shady. I knew about Talia being a werewolf, we were friends beforehand.

Tiana: And she never offered you the chance to become a werewolf?

Adriana: She did, I had told her no. She accepted that, and made me swear to never tell anyone about her secret. I learned a bit from them.

Hunter: Did she try to stop you, how did she find out?

Cassie: Did Daddy know?

Adriana: Your father knew that she was a werewolf, yes. He didn't feel too threatened by her, until he exposed himself in battle.

Derek: In battle? _(The scene switches to Deaton and Joshua, with Derek at the animal clinic. Deaton has finished patching them up, they still remain shirtless, bandages around them but they aren't bleeding, or showing signs of weakness)_

Deaton: Yes, you see, he helped…saw your mother fight. We were attacked by another pack.

Joshua: Many werewolves back then.

Deaton: More than you know.

Derek: And what happened?

_(We see the flashback where it's in the woods, and we see several other people. Talia is with a young Peter, and Adriana and we see they are surrounded by 4 others. They all have their fangs bared, claws out, eyes are glowing. Two of them have blue eyes, one has yellow, and the last has a red colored eyes. Talia glows her eyes red at them, Peter has his eyes yellow still here. They go to attack, but then we see Malik appear, his eyes are orange. He has claws out, and he simply vanishes. We see that he has single handedly knocked down all of the werewolves, but the Alpha. We see Talia look at him unexpectedly before she stares at the other Alpha. Without a word, we see her transform into her wolf form, we see her clothes ripping to shreds. Adriana is seen taking out a robe out of her bag. While in her wolf form, the other Alpha runs, and we see Malik emerge, his face slightly tanned, partially transformed. He blinks once and his transformation seems to regress. Talia transforms back and we see that a robe is placed around her by Adriana)_

Talia: A werelion…I knew you were suspicious.

Malik: Very impressive, Talia. You could actually transform into a wolf….very powerful and gifted ability.

Talia: We could have handled ourselves.

Adriana: He did help…

Malik: I saved Adriana…I don't know, 4 on 2. Adriana, have you thought about what we spoke about?

Adriana: Yes…and my answer is…yes.

Talia: …Yes? What's happening, Adriana?

Malik: Her future. It's much brighter now.

Adriana: I…I can't tell you right now. We gotta go…I'm sorry! _(She looks to Talia then goes to Malik, they are seen walking away from them. We see a moment later that they have appeared in a laboratory. Adriana is sitting down in a chair, Malik has a needle in his hand and he looks at her) _

Malik: You're sure?

Adriana: Y-yes….we may have started out…awkwardly…..but you've saved my life…multiple times. You do care…

Malik: Of course I do.

Adriana: Will this work?

Malik: Yes…I've studied it. It's what I was learning in Egypt as well.

Adriana: There really hasn't been any other werelions that you know of?

Malik: My previous pride died…my family. I killed the hunters responsible…and the shape shifters working with them.

Adriana: You became an Alpha, though.

Malik: Because no one was left in my family.

Adriana: You said I would be a Beta once turned?

Malik: With Grey eyes, yes…then you will become an Alpha like me…

Adriana: Okay….Malik?

Malik: Yes?

Adriana: I love you…no matter what happens.

Malik: I love you, too. _(He moves his hand and injects her with a strange serum and Adriana yelps in pain, and we see it take effect right away, her nails becoming claws, her eyes flashing grey as she screams. The scene then fades and see it flash forward to the first flashback of the episode where Talia and Adriana are yelling at each other, Adriana shows off her now orange eyes, the sign of an Alpha, Talia flashes her eyes red now at Adriana)_

**-END SCENE-**

Talia: WHY! Why Malik!

Adriana: I love him! We have a family now…A real Pride!

Talia: I gave you the chance to be part of my pack long ago! You refused!

Adriana: But he's my husband now! I love him! Dearly!

Talia: So, what is it then? You came all this way just to disappoint me?

Adriana: …To give you this. _(She threw a parchment of paper at her)_

Talia: _(Catches it and reads it) _….A treaty?

Adriana: Tell no one our secret, we tell no one yours. You leave us, we leave you. So long as the Hales are alive we won't come to this land to claim it for our own. This may be your territory…but the other half around California….is ours. You tell anyone else about us, we kill them, and then we come for you.

Talia: …kill me now, if you dare.

Adriana: Don't you see? He would kill you, but because of me, you can stay alive…

Talia: …Leave. Now. You aren't welcome here any longer.

_(We flash forward to the present; we see Joshua and Derek, with Deaton)_

Deaton: And that's why there was a treaty. I've always suspected that they were scared of Talia and not only that, but Adriana did really care about her before Malik showed up.

Derek: Since mother is gone, they see this as an opportunity to strike.

Joshua: Derek, we can't live in the past forever. We have to strike them.

Deaton: Malik might be back. We have to deal with him.

Joshua: Killing him might be the only way. But, we have to do something.

Derek: We have to tell the others….Peter may be right; we have to start attacking as a pack. Or we can't win…

_(The screen then fades as we see Adriana and her children there and Adriana has stood up)_

Adriana: We didn't want to strike, also because she was a very powerful Alpha, the rare ability to transform into a wolf…which gave her immense strength. We strike now because we have a full pride.

Jaden: The next time we strike, we finish them.

Tiana: Yes…we're done playing around.

Hunter: But don't we have to wait until Dad comes back?

Cassie: Yes, Daddy said we were to attack together…

Malik: And we will…together…_ (He states as he walks in, his eyes flashing orange, fangs being shown) _Adriana, my dear, you've done a good job leading since my absence…but I'm here now…to take care of everything. Don't you worry…

_(We see Adriana go and embrace him, and kiss him and Jaden hugs his father, Tiana kisses him on the cheek and he picks up Cassie on his shoulder and rubs Hunter's head)_

Malik: We'll kill every single person that gets in our way….we shouldn't have been treated with such disrespect…we are royalty. _(He roars and we see a close up of his eyes being a mix of orange and red) _

**-EPISODE END-**


End file.
